I Solemnly Swear that I am Up to No Good
by The Insulting Detective
Summary: Remus Lupin is sent to Hogwarts School of Reformation and Wizardry after he commits a heinous crime. In a place where he expected to be ostracized for who he was and what he had done, he found acceptance and love in the arms of three charming criminal teenagers. AU
1. ISSTIAUTNG: First Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Any similarities to real life is coincidental.

_**WARNING:**_ This story will contain slash as well as homophobic actions/slurs. Mature themes are a given (that sort of comes with the M rating), these include but are not limited to sex, violence, swearing and drug abuse. Obviously this story is pretty Au. I try to keep certain things canon as much as I can however.

**_Note:_** Remus is in Slytherin at the start of the story but it is very briefly so don't fret :). Also this chapter has been edited as of _7 July, 2012_. Reading through the chapter I realized I have him in almost every house but Hufflepuff xD... that is because I have rewritten this chapter like five times and kinda forgot where I had placed the poor boy so sorry for the confusion.

Enjoy!

_I Solemnly Swear that I am Up to No Good  
_

Remus Lupin leaned against the cold stone walls of his holding cell a piece of parchment and a quill with ink on the floor in front of him. Screams from the other prisoners filled his young ears but he ignored them, already so used to them after being stuck in Azkaban for a month.

_Mum,_

_It's me again. I hope you and Matthew are doing well… today is the day they are taking me to Hogwarts, you know, that magical reformation school? _

Remus smiled down at the crumpled parchment in front of him, and he breathed in the filthy air of his cell, his nose crumpling at the rancid smell that met his nostrils. He shook his head, and leaned back down to finish his letter.

_Are you thinking of coming by? I really hope you would as it'll give us a chance to catch up. You don't have to come of course, they said you could to help me move into the dorm, but it isn't necessary. If your busy maybe you can send up Matthew or someone to send my stuff to the school? If Matthew has time of course otherwise, otherwise perhaps we can arrange to have it flooed? I am sure Headmaster Dumbledore would approve of it. The next time you write me back I'll already be at school so make sure the owl goes there. _

There was the jangling of keys and his cell was opened. He cleared his throat, his eyes not leaving the parchment. "Just give me one minute to finish writing please." His voice was low and raspy but thankfully was heard by the Ministry official who nodded. Remus sighed and ran his fingers through his sandy blonde hair.

_ Just let me know what is happening with my things. Hopefully I will see you soon. I love you guys._

_Remus_

Sighing Remus tied up his scroll and handed it to the Ministry official along with the quill and ink. He took a deep breath and stood, his hands immediately going to brush off the month of dirt and grime that covered his pants, it didn't work of course but it made him feel just a little better. He made eye contact with the woman and raised his eyebrows in question, following her when she motioned for him to walk ahead of her; between two Dementors. They didn't affect him as badly as they did most humans, especially when they were as close to the full moon as they were on that particular day.

They passed the fire lit stone walls of the holding dungeons, the continuous yelling falling on Remus and the Dementors deaf ears, not that Remus was positive Dementors had ears. The Ministry woman on the other hand looked deeply disturbed and for the life of him Remus couldn't see how she could accept a job that so obviously bothered her. They entered a slightly brighter lit room, and he was told to sit there and behave himself.

The door behind the woman closed with a_ click_ that rang dully in his ears, and the two Dementors stood outside. Remus leaned back against the chair, grateful to even be sitting in one after a month. He leaned forward in the wooden seat and leaned his elbows on his knees, his head falling into his hands. What exactly is he supposed to be doing there, just sit and wait? Remus strained his ears and tried to listen to footsteps that were coming down the corridor, but none met his sensitive hearing. Will someone be coming now to bring him to the school? Will he get the possessions they took away from him when he first arrived back? He didn't care about all of his possessions, he really just wanted his wand back, they could burn the rest for the amount he cared.

He groaned, and stood, only to walk around the small office aimlessly. It was raining outside, pouring really. The rain hit the window and slide down, making hundreds of tiny rivers reminding Remus somewhat of little ant trails. Remus leaned against the stone wall and stared out the cloudy window his reflection staring back at him almost accusingly. He had let himself go since arriving at Azkaban. His hair was longer, and matted, filled with filth and other debris from sleeping on the cold stone floors. He barely recognized his face as it was covered in a thick coat of dirt, and his clothes had become little better than rags since the last time he changed four weeks ago. Hopefully he would be able to clean up before he arrived at Hogwarts.

He paused in his thinking and cocked his head to the side. He had no clue what _Hogwarts School of Reformation and Wizardry_ was like. He doubted it would be worse than Azkaban, nothing was worse than Azkaban he knew that already, but surely he would have more freedom then merely sitting in a stone cell with other teenaged criminals learning magic. At least he hoped so. He heard a scream and winced to himself; hopefully the Dementors stayed in Azkaban and didn't wander around Hogwarts. He sighed again, and allowed himself to walk back to the seat he had vacated. It was going to be a long day.

o0o

An hour and fifty nine minutes later found Remus standing in front of a large fireplace at the Ministry of Magic. He had been able to clean up, and was given clean clothes to wear, something he was deeply grateful for. The sandy haired boy stared at the fire as he waited for the adult behind the desk to start the floo so that they may leave.

"-they have a Quidditch Team you know."

Remus shook his head and met the eyes of the male working on his paperwork. "Pardon?"

"They have a Quidditch Team," the man repeated staring curiously at Remus' disgusted look. "Not very much into sports?" He smiled softly when the boy shook his head.

Remus stayed quiet for a moment as he thought, "I love to read, and draw. I sing, and can play a couple of instruments. I have a deep love of mythology, and care for animals deeply. I am great with Runes, and learned some French and Dutch from my mother. Are there any classes that link into any of those?"

The man took a list from the side of his desk and scanned through the five or so pages that were bound together. "There is a Care of Magical Creature's class, but that is mandatory already. The closest to mythology we have is History of Magic, and perhaps by a very large stretch Divination. I would check out Ancient Runes perhaps that may be something that catches your interest.

"Erm, there are no classes for Art I am afraid, but there is a rather impressive Library that you may visit on your free time." The man paused as he watched Remus' face light up. "As for music there was a small group of boys that used to sing at family night or before ceremonies but most of them graduated last year and the remaining few felt that there was no way to continue with so few of them. Perhaps you can look out for them and maybe try and reinstate it?" He paused at Remus' look, and shrugged his shoulders. "Just a suggestion, Dear." Remus glowered at the man causing him to shrink back, "maybe not… anyway, the Music Room is still open, I think Professor Flitwick is the one with the key, he was the director of the chorus. There is also the Library you may visit it on your free time."

Remus smiled, and nodded his fingers linking together and falling into his lap, "thank you for letting me know. I'll be sure to look into everything when I arrive." The man nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence, the only sound coming from the quill in the man's hand screeching against the parchment.

Finally after about ten more minutes of silence he placed down his quill and smiled brightly at Remus, "it's time."

The boy stood and took a deep breath, all of a sudden feeling a bit nervous. He shook his head and slowly turned to face the fireplace which was now spewing a green fire instead of the comforting red. The man smiled and gestured for Remus to walk into the fire first, and he followed, allowing himself to stand beside the teen. "Just stand still and allow me to lead you, we'll be coming out at Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Normally the school wouldn't allow for this but you being a special case… and yeah." The man nodded at Remus' tired face. "Let's just go shall we? _Hogwarts Headmaster's Office!"_

The trip was over almost as quickly as it had begun and it saw them brushing off soot from their clothes a mere thirty seconds later. Remus coughed, and shook the black dust from his eyes and hair. A tall thin man with a long silver beard and half moon glasses stared at him from behind a large mahogany desk. A portly man in a pea green pants suit, and vaguely smelled of potions sat on a pile of books beside the elder man.

"Mr. Lupin, I presume?" The man behind the desk asked. Dumbledore, Dumbledore was the man's name.

Remus made eye contact with the man, and smiled shyly. "Aye, Headmaster."

The Headmaster smiled back warmly, "it is a pleasure, Mr. Lupin." He pointed towards the woman beside him, "this here is Professor Slughorn." He smiled softly at him, and Remus nodded at him, a friendly smile crossing his young face. "He will be your Head of House as well as your Potions Professor."

"It's a pleasure, Professor Slughorn." He smiled again, and Remus broke eye contact to look at the floor.

He shuddered slightly as the screams of a couple of girls followed by the boisterous laugh of a couple of boys filled the air. He looked up and noticed that the three adults were looking at him, concern evident in their eyes. "Sorry, just the screaming from the people on the other side of the door scared me a bit."

"Screaming… oh, right. I almost forgot about that, my boy." Realization dawned on Slughorn's face. "You can hear what is happening on the other side of the door."

"Because I am a werewolf," Remus nodded his head and pursed his lips his hands clutched tightly in his thin lap.

"You needn't worry, Mr. Lupin. Arrangements have been set for you during those times." The Headmaster spoke calmly to the young boy, almost as if to calm his thoughts.

The boy nodded, "all right."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "if that is all then Professor Slughorn can show you to the Great Hall."

Remus stood from his chair, and nodded. "Thank you for allowing me to attend Professor, I really appreciate this opportunity."

"It is my pleasure, Mr. Lupin. Welcome to Hogwarts."

Remus shot a smile at the man that brought him, and then followed the portly professor out the large wooden door and down the pearlish stone steps leading to the fourth landing.

o0o

"Oi, Sirius! Do you need me to have my cousin to bring anything when he visits tomorrow?" The mousy haired boy stared at the curly haired boy's hands as they shook slightly. Peter gently took the match from his friend and lit it, pressing the flame against the top of the cigarette pressed between Sirius' red lips. The black haired boy closed his eyes and took a long drag holding it in his lungs and then slowly letting it out. He visibly relaxed and leaned against the stone wall behind him.

"I would really appreciate that, Mate." He took another long drag, and stuffed the matches that lay in his friends palm into his robes. He reached deeper into his robes and pulled out two galleons.

He threw it into Peter's hand. The boy held it the two coins in his hand and blinked. "Bit much, don't you think?"

"Yeah, Mate, I realize that. Do you think he will be able to get me, hmm, five packs?"

Peter slipped the pouch in his robes and stared at his friend, a worried expression on his face. "You do realize he comes back every other week right?"

Sirius ran a hand through his curly hair and shrugged, "Yeah, I know." At Peter's disapproving look, Sirius merely scoffed and looked over his friend's shoulder, his eyebrow rising as a soaked James Potter jogged up to them. His face contorted into something akin to pain, and slight jealousy as he shook his head, allowing large water drops to fall on them.

"The mandrakes got you down again, Mate?" Peter teased, lightly bumping Sirius with his shoulder.

James stole the cigarette from between Sirius' lips and took a drag, sighing as the nicotine filled his lungs, "Oh, yeah that hits the spot."

Peter scrunched up his nose and pushed away from the stone wall to put a little distance between him and his friends. "Honestly, you two! You promised me you would stop doing that shit together in front of me! I can't breathe with that shit_._"

Sirius snickered, his face turning into a pout when the cigarette was plucked from his thin fingers. He proceeded to look crushed as the cigarette was crushed beneath Peter's shoe. James quickly took two more drags and threw his on the ground before the smaller boy could take it from him. Peter nodded down the corridor, "we need to get to the Great Hall guys. The bell will ring in about two minutes."

Students ran past them, giggling and looking behind them as they made their way through the dim corridor. "What is going on with everyone today?" James asked as he watched the people around him chatter excitedly.

Sirius stood on his tiptoes in an attempt to see over the students' heads in hope of catching what was causing everyone such excitement. He shook his head however and lowered himself as they walked past a glaring group of students. Sirius, James and Peter threw them equally intense looks of hatred before Sirius' cocky smirk graced his handsome face.

Peter struggled to keep up with his taller friends; his breath came out slightly breathless, "evidently there is a new kid, a transfer I believe."

"From where?" James asked curiously, his features turning annoyed when a small boy ran into him.

Sirius blinked at the news before he rolled his eyes and scoffed, "who gives a fuck, Potter?" while the boy looked as if he truly couldn't care, Peter and James shared a small smile knowing that deep down their friend was as curious as they were.

Peter opened his mouth to retort but was shoved in the back causing him to slam into the wall to his right, "I bet you care you fucking Fag." Peter rubbed his head where it had hit the wall and glared at the leering Slytherin boys behind them. "I saw the new boy; maybe you can finally get him to jump off the Astronomy Tower with you. Then we won't have to deal with two fags."

The curly haired boy's face went from annoyed, irritated in its feature and slowly morphed itself into a small cold smile. He turned and faced Snape whose lackeys stood behind him looking as big and stupid as ever. "Why would I do that, Snape?" Sirius asked coldly, his gray eyes looking as if they could cut ice. "Then there would be no one to kick your fucking ass in every single Quidditch game." He took a couple of steps until he was face to face with the greasy haired teen, hatred electrocuting around them.

Snape leapt towards Sirius his wand clutched in his hand and pointed straight at Sirius' neck. Sirius who remained unarmed kicked Snape on the side of his leg and caused the other boy to drop his wand as his body fell sloppily to the ground. Sirius had climbed on top of him and had slammed his fist into the taller boy's face, a satisfying crack resounding. He moved to punch the boy again but was forcibly pulled up by the back of his robes. Sirius turned and stared incredulously at James who still had his fist tightly bunched into his robes. There was the sound of footsteps approaching, and the two groups shot one last look of hatred between each other before they turned and walked down separate sides of the corridor.

James placed his hands on Peters and Sirius' shoulders as they turned the corner into the Transfiguration Hall. Their eyes reached his before trailing over to where he was staring. A tall thin boy with large amber eyes that looked dull from exhaustion met theirs. The boy stood taller than most of the students that passed him, his skin a sickly pale. He had medium length sandy blonde hair that fell into his eyes, and just a little bit over his shoulders.

"He can't be human," Sirius commented dumbly, a small stupid smile crossing his face. He continued to stare at the boy even when he caught him staring and had raised a delicate eyebrow at him. Sirius raised his hand slightly in greeting, only to find the boy stare at him confused and return the gesture uncertainly.

"I reckon you wouldn't mind playing with him, eh Sirius?" Peter asked lewdly in his best friend's ear. Sirius chuckled softly, and shook his head. He hummed, and pushed past a bunch of younger teenagers in order to see the new boy better.

Remus stood behind Professor Slughorn, and stared curiously at the group of three teens who had yet to take their eyes off of him. He blinked, and couldn't help but feel weary as they sent each other mischievous smiles. Remus made sure to study the boy on the left of the group, unsure why that particular boy caught his interest. He was shorter than Remus, perhaps coming up only to his chin, and had unruly curly hair that surrounded his head. He looked fit, but not much could be seen from the loose robes that they all wore, and his skin was nicely tanned but his eyes, his eyes were what caught Remus' interest. They were a light gray, almost white, and had specks of dark blue in their midst. Remus felt he could study them forever.

Deep down, deep deep down in the recesses of his mind Remus knew that this boy, this beautiful boy with aristocratic features was probably straight, and even if he wasn't, this was a reformation school. The last place one should start a relationship in is a reformation school. Although, that didn't stop Remus from continuously staring at him however. The boy's tie was loose around his neck, and his dark gray slacks hung loosely from his hips. His robes artfully draped off his body, but that was the only _nice_ thing about the boy. He had on a cocky smirk, and his lip had a small black loop on the left side.

Remus realised that he couldn't fall for this boy, but he couldn't help but push that thought far back into his mind as he stared at him. It was as if he had been underwater his entire life and finally, after a lifetime of wishing and hoping, he finally got to breathe in the air of the land.

Remus blushed as he watched the boy's smile grow when one of the boy's friends leaned over to whisper something in his ear. He vaguely heard '_I reckon you wouldn't_…' but the noise that surrounded them blocked out the rest of the sentence. The tallest boy in the group look annoyed and pushed his friends down the corridor opposite from where Remus stood, their robes billowing behind them as they rushed away.

o0o

"You don't have any classes today as it is Saturday. That does mean that you have the rest of today and tomorrow to get yourself settled before lessons begin on Monday. You have a House Therapy session every day however, including today."

Remus followed with his hands in his pockets as he walked down the sliding staircases. Students in long black robes with different coloured piping and hoods ran up and down the corridors and staircases, sometimes in groups, sometimes alone. He nodded at him, his lips pursing as he observed the moving photos that lined the walls.

"As lunch is being served right now in the Great Hall we will be going there. All meals are mandatory, but you needn't worry about having to tell someone you are there, the doors automatically do that when you pass through them." They stood in front of the large doors to the left of the Entrance Hall, and Remus shook his head and nodded. He took one step towards the doors and they opened. White noise met his ears, as did the smell of sandwiches and potato salad. What looked to be five hundred pairs of eyes turned towards him and he blushed, his eyes falling to the tiled floor.

Slughorn led him to the front of the table with an emerald table cloth and motioned for him to sit down. He did as he was told and took the papers the portly professor handed to him. "The one on top is your schedule, and the paper beneath is your house name, the floor in which your dormitory is on and the password to get into your dorm. Make sure you don't lose your password." He nodded and placed them neatly in the space beside his goblet. "Your group meets today at 13:30, make sure you aren't late. Your group room is on your schedule." He left him alone then his blazer pulling against his body as he walked to his spot at the Professors Table.

Remus took a sandwich and spooned a small amount of potato salad on his plate, making sure to keep his eyes focused on his plate. Noticing the still deathly silence of the Great Hall Remus raised his head to see that everyone's eyes were still on him. He breathed through his nose and sent those around him a glare that made the hairs on the back of their necks stand. Soon enough the Hall was once again filled with the idle chatter and the obnoxious giggles of girls. He allowed his eyes to fall back to his plate, his face leaning on his hand.

"_So, is that the new kid?_" Remus' ears perked at the sound of the question, but kept his face towards his plate so they wouldn't know he was listening. They were a good five people down from him, and on the table that stood a good ten feet away from his own so the chances he would be noticed were slim to none. It was times like this however that he was grateful for having superior hearing.

"_Psh, more like the new_ baby," muttered the black haired boy with glasses between bites of potato salad. "Have you taken a good look at him, Evans? He looks like he's bloody ten! What did he do to get in here, steal a candy bar from a three year old?"

Lily Evans scoffed and folded her arms across her chest, "you're just jealous that the attention is off you and your group of misfits." She clucked her tongue and shook her head, "jealousy is a hideous colour on you by the way."

"Perhaps," James admitted poking his spoon at his potato salad moodily. He raised his gaze to Remus, and studied his side profile critically. "Don't you think he looks too _innocent_, though?" He reached over and took Sirius' goblet, and took a sip of his pumpkin juice before handing it back to his friend. "Perhaps he is an undercover spy?" He stopped momentarily when Remus who was still looking down at his plate snorted into his goblet and choked on the small amount of juice in his mouth. James narrowed his eyes, "what are the chances he can hear us?"

"Slim to none, Mate. Unless he is some sort of dark creature," Peter responded, his eyebrows rising as Remus choked once again, this time on his sandwich. "Anyway, do you think this is the person who is taking the extra bed in our dormitory?"

Sirius crossed his legs and chewed thoughtfully on his sandwich, "nah. He is in Slytherin so it wouldn't make any sense for him to be in our dormitory. He is probably in our age group though so we will see him in lessons. He's way too tall to be much younger than us."

"Yeah, but Black compared to you everyone is too tall," Lily Evans commented dryly before turning back to her friends. Her hands were folded on the table as she listened to Marlene McKinnon go on about how her boyfriend from Hufflepuff didn't seem to be interested in having sex with her.

"That's because he is interested in having sex with me," Sirius had rudely informed McKinnon before turning his gaze back to Remus who had by then finished his meal, and was now studying his new time schedule, his teeth worrying his bottom lip as he concentrated on the parchment in front of him.

"Why don't we go _introduce_ ourselves?" Peter suggested, causing his friends to look at him skeptically. He shrugged his shoulders, "what? If he is going to be our classmate it would be rude not to introduce ourselves."

"Yeah, and I am a hippogriff," snapped Sirius. He caught James' mischievous look and rolled his eyes, "_no_, James."

The bespectacled boy pouted, "But it has been so long since we have done anything."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I am on probation you fool, half of us are after the last time or did you forget?"

"It's kinda hard to remember when you spent half of an evening with your head down a toilet," Peter pointed out standing up from his spot on the bench and stretching. "I am going to say hi and talk to him; you idiots come if you want to."

Sirius and James looked at each other and got up from their seats to follow Peter to where Remus sat. The sandy haired boy looked up from his schedule to meet the eyes of the three boys that sat on the other side of the table. "Hello?" He said, cocking his head to the side as he studied them curiously. The three boys stared at him expectantly, and deep down he felt slightly nervous.

"Hey new kid, what's your name?" The voice of the smallest boy came out harsh, as if he were trying to intimidate Remus, so Remus raised an eyebrow and smiled softly to show that it didn't work as well as the mousy haired boy had intended. Remus met the eyes of the bespectacled boy, and watched the boy shrink back a bit, obviously feeling uncomfortable. He allowed his gaze to fall on Sirius, but felt himself blush so he quickly diverted his eyes from him back to his schedule.

"So are you a prostitute?"

Remus rolled his eyes, and snorted in derision. He smiled and shook his head, "no, I am not a prostitute, besides that is legal where I come from so that wouldn't put me in here." Remus folded his hands on the table, "and while I am sure ten year olds can be sold for sex, and evidently I _look _like I am ten. I can assure you that I am neither."

"Perhaps not, but it got you to talk no?" James asked snottily.

"If the most intelligent conversation you three can come up with is asking me if I am a prostitute, let me save you the trouble and tell you that there is no way we are becoming friends, and there is absolutely no way you are going to intimidate me."

"Just shut the fuck up and tell us your name," James hissed, his hazel eyes flashing dangerously behind his glasses.

Remus smirked, and folded his hands under his chin, "it is rude to ask for ones name before one introduces one's self." He chuckled softly at the annoyed looks on the three boys faces, "Remus John Lupin."

"'Kay. My name is James Potter, this one here is Peter Pettigrew," he said nodding his head to the tiny mousy haired boy, "and this moron is Sirius Orion Black. We will probably be seeing each other in classes so we thought we would come by and say hello."

"Hi," Remus said dryly.

"Hello," the three boys answered back, smirks on their faces.

Sirius crossed his legs and folded his fingers under his chin as he stared at Remus, "so what are you in for, Mate?"

"Not stealing candy from a three year old." Remus replied dryly.

"You heard that?" Sirius asked, his eyebrow rising past his bangs as he cocked his head to the side. James and Peter sat up a little straighter in their seats, their faces copying Sirius'.

"Obviously."

"How is that possible? You were here, and we were at the Gryffindor table."

Remus smirked at the boy, and shrugged. "One of the great mysteries of life I guess." He shifted in his seat and caught their gaze once more. "So what are you guys in for?"

"Breaking and Entering, oh and Possession," Peter answered, smiling sadly. "My Aunt and Mum don't get along anymore, and my Aunt didn't know that my cousin Jeffery invited me over to the house. Well I was in his room, and was looking through his bookcase and this small packet of gillyweed falls from one of the shelves when I pull out a book. I go to pick it up from the floor and of course this is the moment my Aunt decides to come in." He snorted and shook his head, "story of my life."

"Destruction of Property, and Use of Underage Magic," James said, his cheek falling onto his fist as he sighed. At Remus' raised eyebrows he elaborated, "I accidentally blew up three of the statues at the Ministry of Magic during one of those career day things. I was twelve at the time, so obviously my sentence is over, but I wanted to stay here and finish. A lot of people here are like that, there are very few that still need to be reformed, if I am to be completely honest." He sighed, "Those that are no longer in need of reformation go through a training programme and are assigned to those still in need of reformation. Sort of like that a mentor I suppose."

The table fell quiet, and Remus turned his gaze to Sirius who had all but been silent until then, "what of you then?"

"Using, Intent to Distribute and Arson."

"Using what? And where you trying to sell, and then burned down the building when he didn't like the price you set?"

Sirius snorted and shook his head, "no. I was using, but I had no intent on selling. I had just come from my dealer, and he gave me cocaine in small bags instead of the usual big one he normally gave me. I wouldn't have been caught, but I got into a fight with my wonderful Mum, and well, I can't control my magic when I get really angry or upset, and I set our family mansion on fire." He laughed darkly, "They are calling it arson because my Mum said I did it on purpose.

" My baby brother Regulus, bless him," Sirius turned and pointed to a black haired boy at the Slytherin table that looked similar to him, "he tried to defend me and explain how I couldn't control my magic when upset, but they didn't listen to him. That's why he is here actually. He bit one of the guards and kept fighting with him so they booked him for assault. They weren't going to actually lock him up but then they found a pocket knife and his wand on him so it counted as Assault with a Deadly Weapon, and well that is certainly enough to end up here."

"Do you ever breathe?" Remus asked incredulously, "seriously, I don't think you took one breath during that story."

Sirius grinned and winked, causing Remus to blush slightly, "one of my many talents."

"Being humble is obviously not one of them," countered Remus, causing the three boys in front of him to laugh. "You know, I assumed that everyone here would be dangerous criminals, but it seems to me that you guys are only here because of a couple of misunderstandings, and a few moments of stupidity. No one is really here for anything extremely terrible."

James pursed his lips, "well like I said, a great deal of us have stayed because we like it here, but there are people that are in here for some really messed up things. Rape, molestation, attempted suicide even. Hogwarts is a safe place, but you still have to watch out for yourself here. You never know when someone may snap and revert back into their old ways."

They fell silent again, and Peter smiled at Remus. "So you never told us why you were put in here."

Remus opened his mouth to respond when the bell signaling House Therapy rang through the Great Hall. _Everyone is to report to their rooms for their session. Those found lingering in the corridors will be given detention and House Points will be deducted from their House._

All the students stood from the tables and began to leave the Great Hall, all separating once they entered the corridor. Sirius and his friends walked back to their spots to pick up their bags and smiled at Remus. "Hey, Mate. I'll take you to Slytherin's Therapy corridor. Which year are you in?"

"I'm in sixth year," Remus responded, his hand flying to his back pocket to make sure he still had his schedule.

Sirius' eyes flicked to the Slytherin table and noticed that there was no one still at the table before looking up at the taller boy. "Come on then. You don't want to be late for your first day do you?"

Remus nodded almost dumbly, and followed the friends out of the Great Hall and down a few corridors until they stopped at a corridor with a sign clearly marked _House Therapy Gryffindor: Years 5-7_.

"Oi, Regulus!" Sirius called to his brother, who stopped and turned. The younger boy smiled, waving off his friends before walking up to his brother and wrapping his arms tightly around his waist.

"Good Afternoon, Siri!" Sirius closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to his younger brother as he hugged him back just as tightly.

"Afternoon," Remus couldn't help but smile at how adorable Sirius' younger brother looked. "Listen, Little Brother of Mine. My friend Remus here is in sixth year Slytherin group. I want you to take him and make it so that he is no longer in that group. Do you think you and your friends can do that for me?"

Regulus nodded, and took Remus by the sleeve of his robes, "of course I can, Siri!"

Sirius hugged his brother again, and waved at Remus. Listen, Mate. Sorry I have to leave you hanging but I am on probation so I can't be late. My brother here will help you out though. He is wonderful; you are in very capable hands. Love you, Regulus. See you at dinner, Remus!"

"Love you too, Sirius!" Regulus called to his brother, and turned back to Remus, his hand still clutching Remus' sleeve. "Come on Remus, I'll show you where your room is!"

Regulus had turned his head towards his friends, and mouthing something to them that Remus had not been able to catch. He assumed since the group took off down the Ravenclaw corridor that is was probably go on without them. But, wasn't the Slytherin corridor the other way? Remus had shrugged to himself thinking he probably got confused, it was a huge school after all, and allowed Regulus to pull him through the corridor.

About halfway through the corridor the flames from the torches blew out, and they were cloaked in pure darkness, "what's going on?" Remus asked calmly. He pulled his sleeve out of Regulus' grip, and watched as the younger boy backed away from him. His eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness, another perk of being a werewolf, and he saw that the boys that Regulus had told to go on without him were now surrounding him. "I should probably warn you that I can see you guys perfectly, and trying to attack me would be a very stupid thing to do on your part."

Remus moved to the right as a hex was thrown towards him, "what did I just say you bloody idiot?"

He dodged a couple more futile attacks, before he dropped to the floor, a searing pain clouding his senses. Something akin to an electric shock ran through his body and he groaned feeling himself black out.

When he came to he was gently being dragged to his feet and lead down the corridor which was now again lit by torches. There were urgent whispers, but his brain was too cloudy to realize what or who was speaking at that moment.

He opened his eyes when he heard the sound of a door opening, and allowed himself to be lead into the room. He looked around and noticed a group of twenty three students sitting at the front of the classroom.

"Professor McGonagall?" Regulus' soft voice caught Remus' attention and he looked to his left to see that the boy was the one holding him up. He tried to move to stand on his own afraid that he might be crushing the tiny boy under his weight, but Regulus merely smiled and pulled him tightly against his body.

A thin stern looking woman wearing green robes and a pointed hat stood from where she sat at the front of the room. She walked towards them briskly, stopping two feet away from them. "I found this boy down the corridor on my way to my session. He was barely conscious. He isn't wearing a House tie, and I don't remember seeing him around so I even say if he goes here or not." Regulus made sure that Remus could stand on his own, and backed away from the sandy haired boy. "I need to get to my session now, Professor."

McGonagall nodded her head, "very well, Mr. Black. I'll contact Slughorn in a moment and let him know why you are late. Thank you for bringing him to me."

"Have a good afternoon, Professor." Regulus turned and smiled sweetly at Remus, "you too, Remus!" he waved goodbye to his brother who was watching the scene from his seat and left the room in a flash. The door closing behind him with a loud _clank!_

"I don't recognize you," Professor McGonagall stated blandly as she surveyed the injured boy in front of her. "_D_o you go here?"

"Are you an idiot? Why would I be here if I didn't go here," Remus snapped, a hand coming up to cradle his head which was pounding violently against the brilliant light of the classroom. At her stern gaze he sighed, "_Yes_. I just transferred here today. You can ask Headmaster Dumbledore."

"What happened to you?" She asked, her hand coming up to touch Remus' shoulder.

He shook off her hand, and glared at her. "Please don't touch me."

"I'm sorry," she said as she scanned him critically. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Remus caught Sirius' eyes, and watched as he widened his eyes, and shook his head ever so slightly. Remus narrowed his eyes, and nodded slightly. He made sure to get it across that they _would_ be talking about it later. "I-I don't really know. I was walking down the Slytherin corridor looking for my classroom when everything went dark."

"I saw Snape and a bunch of his friends running down the corridor right before me and Regulus found him." Remus turned and saw a girl with fiery red hair standing behind him, her hands behind her back. She looked down, looking almost disappointed before looking up more determined. "They have a track record of this type of thing, Professor." Remus stared at the girl, and blinked, weakly returning the smile she sent him.

"Severus Snape?" Professor McGonagall clarified, and the girl nodded her head. "Thank you, Miss. Evans; you may take your seat." She turned back to Remus, and shook her head. "Unfortunately we don't have any proof so we can't report this to the Headmaster. I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name?"

Remus nodded dully, "my name is Remus Lupin."

"Well, Mr. Lupin, what group are you in?"

"Slytherin, sixth year." He answered truthfully. He looked down to see that his oxford shirt was stained pink. He touched his face, and threw his hand down as pain radiated from where he touched.

"All right then, I shall get someone to escort you there… Mr. Black?"

Sirius remained seated, and folded his arms across his chest. "Professor, you can't seriously be considering making him go to Slytherin." Sirius scanned Remus before allowing his eyes to snap back to his teacher. "Snape will kill him as soon as he sees him; it's obvious that he's already tried to do so. You know that Snape is against anyone who is not a pureblood, not to mention homosexuals. He won't last the night!"

"Whoa, what makes you think I am _gay_," Remus sputtered out, his eyes glaring into Sirius'.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "aren't you?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can out me to the entire classroom!" Remus snapped, his arms tightly folding in front of his chest.

"Boys, please! And there is no proof that Mr. Snape actually did anything to Mr. Lupin."

"Oh, please! That is complete and utter bull shit!" James snapped, slamming his hands on the desk and standing up from his seat. "Professor, I must object!"

"Mr. Potter, sit _down_! This is not a court of law, and if you wish to stay in this classroom you best watch your mouth." McGonagall sighed, and rubbed her hand against her forehead. "I guess I can have him transferred to Gryffindor, if you all feel his safety is truly in jeopardy."

"YES!" exclaimed Sirius, James, Peter and Lily. They sighed in relief as she nodded, and they fell back lazily in their chairs, crisis adverted.

"I'll go to Headmaster Dumbledore, and talk to him about transferring Mr. Lupin. For now, why don't you sit, and I will be back momentarily." Remus nodded and waited until she left the classroom. He stayed quiet and closed his eyes listening to the click click click of her heels against the stone floors until he couldn't hear them anymore. He opened his eyes and glared at the three boys.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" He exploded, his hands tightening into fists, "what the hell were you three thinking!"

Sirius jumped up and pressed his hand to Remus' arm, "Are you all right, Mate? You are bleeding really badly."

James and Peter stood and took the napkins that Lily Evans handed to them. Peter took half and walked to the sink that was behind the Professor's desk.

Sirius pushed Remus gently until the boy was sitting on the desk behind him, and accepted the wet napkins from Peter. He took Remus' face in his hand and gently began to be wiping up the blood that marred the other boys face. "You look fucking horrible," Sirius commented as he gently wiped under Remus' nose. Remus froze under the boy's ministrations, not used to feeling a touch as gentle as the one the boy in front of him was giving him. Even his own mother wasn't as gentle when she tended to him after the full moon.

Sirius threw the napkin in his hand into the garbage can and accepted another one from Peter. "I am going to kill Regulus." he muttered to himself as he continued remove the blood from the boy in front of him.

James folded his arms and shook his head, "I can't believe your brother went so far. What the fuck did you tell him to do to him?"

"I told him to do something that will get Remus changed to Gryffindor, and while he was at it try and find a way to pin it on Snape!"

"And you couldn't tell me what you were going to do?" Remus snapped, "You do realize I had no fucking idea what was going on."

"Don't blame me, I thought that Regulus would have told you," Sirius muttered throwing the napkin in the garbage and took a dry one from James. "There, now you don't look like the victim of a homicide." Sirius giggled at his joke, and Remus couldn't help but think it was the most amazing sound in the world.

Sirius went back to his seat, his two friends following him as Remus stood rooted in his spot. "Lupin?" Remus shook his head and smiled softly when Peter motioned towards the empty seat beside him and James. Taking a shuttering breath, Remus slowly made his way over to the vacant seat, and sitting himself on the edge. He looked around and noticed that almost everyone in the group was staring at him.

"Can I help you guys?" Remus asked as he fully sat back in his seat and crossed his legs.

"Just make sure you stay away from Snape and his crew, if you don't getting you put in here was for naught. What Regulus and his friends did to you would be a cakewalk compared to what Snape and his dung for brains goons will do to you. Snape is here because of that." James stopped for a moment to squint his eyes, "actually it's for beating up a werewolf, but that's basically the same thing."

"A werewolf… right," Remus leaned his elbow on his knee and pursed his lips.

"I wouldn't worry about it though," Peter looked up into his eyes and smiled sweetly, his shoes scuffing the floor and he kicked his feet as he leaned forward putting his weight on his hands. "You have us to look after you and we will point out the group just to make sure you know who to avoid."

Remus laughed softly and shook his head amused at the small boy beside him, "thanks I guess."

Peter threw him a smile and threw himself back into his seat as Professor McGonagall entered the classroom. She walked to the front of the class and called their attention by clearing their throat. "Since it is Mr. Lupin's first day, why doesn't he start us off?"

Remus raised his eyebrows, "what would you like me to say?"

"How about how you got here?" McGonagall pushed gently.

Remus sighed, "Well my Mum and Dad had sex and seven months later, I was a premature baby you see, there I was all pink and old man looking."

Several of the students in the group snickered into their hands, one of the girls actually had to press her face into her friends shoulder to try and quiet her giggles. McGonagall stared at him disapprovingly, "I meant about how you've come to Hog-"

"Nope, not happening."

"It's not a choice Mr. Lupin."

"I completely agree with you. My deciding not to tell you is certainly not a choice, Professor." There was rustling, and Remus' face shot up to the parchment in her hand, his name written boldly on the top. "What are you doing with my Permanent Record?" He asked harshly, forcing himself to stay seated in his chair.

"This is a group discussion, Mr. Lupin. There are no secrets in this room; this is a reformation school not a spa."

Remus' fingers gripped the edge of the seat, and his features hardened as she went through the pages of his admittedly large Permanent Record scroll. He watched as the strict professor's eyes widened before she closed the parchment with a weary glance towards Remus.

"I was protecting my cousin- I swear it isn't as bad as it seems," his voice was low, but it seemed to echo through the entire room. Everyone's eyes were on him, and he suddenly found it very difficult to breathe.

Sirius looked unimpressed, and he was the only one who still looked completely relaxed lying back in his seat. "What was out of protection exactly?"

"The murder of Fenrir Grayback," Professor McGonagall replied, her eyes never leaving the Remus'.

"You mean you are the kid that the murder trial of the century was centered around!" James asked incredulously, his eyes widening in disbelief.

Remus almost couldn't keep the twisted smile on his lips from showing as he watched the faces around him change from a hungered curiosity to thinly veiled fear. His hands tightened on the seat, and his mouth clamped shut however as his head began to swim with images from that day three months ago, and he gasped as pain began to bloom in his stomach and he found it hard to breathe. He heard the cries of Peter, and felt nimble hands gripping his shoulders in order to hold him back from smashing his face into the ground.

Flashes of people running and bright lights shooting from wands flashed before his eyes, he was aware of screaming again but couldn't be certain if it was Peter again, or his own screams that were filling his ears.

Suddenly the images stopped, and the screams stopped and all that was left was the classroom around him which was slowly coming back into focus. He swallowed and looked up to see everyone watching him with concern. He took a deep breath and leaned back against his chair and smiled weakly at the worried glares.

"So, whose turn is it to share?"


	2. ISSTIAUTNG: Day Two

**Thank you so much for the response last chapter. Seriously, I was grinning like an idiot. You guys have no idea. I really appreciate the support! **

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Any similarities to real life is coincidental.

_**WARNING:**_ This story will contain slash. It will also contain homophobic actions/slurs. Mature themes are a given (that sort of comes with the M rating), these include but are not limited to sex, violence, swearing and drug abuse. Also this story is an AU.

Enjoy!

_I Solemnly Swear that I am Up to No Good_

_ Day Two_

"So what do you guys think?" Peter asked. He had his hands deep in his pocket, and his eyes trained on the ground where his shoe was kicking a small pebble as he walked down the corridor.

Sirius took a drag from the cigarette in his hand, and slowly exhaled, "about Lupin claiming that is was to protect his cousin?" Peter nodded, his eyes still trained on the pebble as it skidded across the floor. "I believe it."

"Really?" James and Peter asked; their voices tinged with disbelief.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and threw his used cigarette on the ground, "yeah. I mean it's not exactly a huge loss to society either way is it? It was Fenrir Grayback he killed. That guy has been terrorizing families for decades and infecting their children with the werewolf virus. He got what he deserved, and I completely buy Lupin's statement about it being self defense." Sirius ran a hand through his hair, and shook his head, allowing locks of hair to fall into his eyes. "The poor guy's cousin probably ticked Grayback off."

"So," James asked casually, "do you think he was fucking Grayback in return for not turning him into a blood thirsty being, and he didn't wanna fuck Grayback anymore so in order to not be turned he killed Grayback?"

Sirius shook his head, and shoved his hands into his front pockets, "his cousin maybe. Lupin seems too classy for that."

"Says the one who wants to screw him into the nearest mattress," Peter teased. He ducked as Sirius playfully made to slap him over the head. "So neither of you think he is dangerous then?"

"Hmm," Sirius considered, his head cocking to the side as he thought. "On the Richter Scale of things that are dangerous, he may be pretty up there but he is here and not in Azkaban for a reason. Besides, Dumbledore would never allow someone here if he truly felt they couldn't be reformed or were too much of a danger to anyone here."

"Perhaps," agreed a voice from beside his left shoulder, "but you should have seen him last evening. He was acting pretty weird, most of the Slytherin's are actually afraid to go near him." Sirius turned to see his younger brother beside him, smiling vibrantly at the group.

"How long have you been walking beside me?" Sirius asked curiously as he wrapped an arm tightly around his brother's shoulders. "And what do you mean the Slytherin's are afraid of him? Not that that is a bad thing mind you."

Regulus shrugged, and leaned closer to his brother as they walked. "Everyone is afraid he will kill them in their sleep. It didn't help that he was pacing in front of the common room fire all evening. Some were even saying they were afraid to sleep because he was going to torture them."

Sirius blinked, "that sounds fun actually."

Regulus rolled his eyes and elbowed his brother in the ribs, "you know that isn't what I meant, Siri." Regulus sighed and shook his head, "poor guy. They think he is going to kill them one evening in their sleep. I honestly don't think he is going to be able to stay in Slytherin. Someone may decide it's kill or be killed and murder _him_ in his sleep."

"Anyway," James said breaking up the talk between the two brothers. "Are we having the welcoming party tonight?"

Peter blew his bangs out of his face, "yeah. I have it all ready. All we need is for someone to get Remus to the Room of Requirement tonight. Say about eleven?"" He smiled up at Sirius, "think you could handle that?"

Sirius waved off his brother when a group of his friends past, "we'll see you later, Regulus." He took out a cigarette and placed it between his lips as he searched for a lighter. "That shan't be too difficult."

Silence fell over the small group as they walked through the corridors. The only thing breaking the quiet was the sound of thunder from outside the windows. Peter paused as the bell signaling three o'clock rang, and he nodded his head towards Gryffindor Tower. "I have to go; my family is meeting me in our dormitory in about five minutes." He pulled away from his friends and shot them a smile over his shoulder, "remember, eleven, Sirius!" He made his way down the hall as James and Sirius muttered their goodbyes, and walked the opposite way towards the kitchens.

o0o

Remus sighed tiredly, his feet dragging across the wet grass; rain pounded over his head causing his hair to stick to his face and mud to stick to his shoes. He felt sleep trying to overcome his brain, but forced himself to keep on moving through the grounds. The last thing he wanted was to sleep in the Slytherin Dormitory.

Remus, who was almost a deathly pale on the best of days, was even paler than usual, his complexion almost transparent. Purple almost bruise like rings dyed the skin under his eyes, and the way he was leaning into himself made him look smaller than he actually was.

Slowly, the grass beneath his feet began to turn into stone and he found himself standing in front of the castle. In the darkness of night with only the moon and lightning highlighting the castle, it looked almost ominous. The sounds of howling and scream like noises coming from the Forbidden Forrest only deepened the imagery.

He pulled his cloak closer to his lithe body, and put his head down against the harsh wind and pricking rain as he slowly made his decent up the slippery stone steps. The clock hundreds of feet above his head rang, signaling the 7 o'clock hour.

Remus shuddered, and stepped in front of the castle door. He waited there for what seemed like hours before it finally opened. He gave a sigh of relief as warmth filled his body from head to toe, and the numb coldness that came from the outside felt like it was lifted from his body.

Remus took a left and made his way down to the dungeons ignoring the stares of his peers as he passed by them leaving a trail of water in his wake. He allowed his mind to wander to his first day at Hogwarts, as he walked down the numerous steps to his common room.

_"Is it true what Siri said?" Remus looked up to see a boy with black curly hair and wide innocent gray eyes staring at him. The boy was leaning on the back of the couch with his arms crossed and his chin leaning upon them as he looked at the boy lying in front of him. _

_"It depends on what your brother said I suppose," Remus replied coolly. He smiled at the boy, and moved so that his head rested more comfortably on the arm rest of the couch. One leg he had stretched out over the other arm rest, where the other he had bent, with his knee pointed towards the ceiling. The book he had been reading lay dormant on his chest. _

_"That you killed Fenrir Grayback and claiming it was to protect your cousin." There was a mocking tone in the boy's voice that caused Remus' eyes to darken just slightly. Regulus blinked, and as soon as it appeared the darkness seemed to have vanish, leaving calm amber in its place. "I am not judging you, I swear. Just self defense seems a bit… off."_

_Regulus backed away from the couch as he saw Remus close his eyes. The sandy haired boy removed his reading glasses and seemed to be taking calming breaths before he opened them to stare into the other boy's eyes. "I am going to say this as nicely as I possibly can. You have no idea what went on between Grayback and myself, you have no idea the extent of the awful things that man has done. The stuff you see in the Daily Prophet about him all the time? That is nothing, _nothing_ compared to the true extent of what he has done. I doubt even one percent of his crimes are reported. Most are too disgusting and disturbing to post to the general public. _

_"So please, Regulus. Do yourself and everyone else a favor and keep your mouth shut." Remus, whose face had turned into somewhat of a sneer during his speech, went back to its normal calm nature as he picked up his book again. "And for your information it really _was _self-defense."_

_Regulus blinked again, and folded his arms across his chest, almost as if to shield himself from the other boy, "I really am not judging you." He whispered softly. When he didn't get a response from the other boy he turned heel and made his way back to his dormitory, his robes flying behind him as he ran up the stone steps._

_Remus kept his eyes glued to his page until he heard the door to one of the dormitory's upstairs open and close. He sighed, and placed his book back on his chest his eyes closing against the dull light of the common room. _

_Blood, screaming, crying, begging, the sounds of something being hit over and over again, the sound of a wand falling onto the concrete floor- images upon violent images passed across Remus' closed eyes and it took all his strength not to run to the nearest bathroom and empty out the contents of his stomach. His breath came out in shuttering bursts as he tried to calm his body from reacting to the images; he refused to lose the battle this time around. He was stronger than that._

_After thirty minutes of lying on the couch however, Remus realized that the images refused to leave him, and so he stood, throwing his book to the ground in a fit of anger. He proceeded to pace in front of the fire, the willowy flames illuminating his sharp features and made him look sinister. And he heard the whispers, how could he not? Remus couldn't help but smirk just a little bit, and think of how he could make every one of those whisperings come true, but he shook his mind clear of those less than innocent thoughts and focused on clearing his mind. Thunder sounded in the background and a flash of lightning brightened the sky, while a scream carried out from the forest. It was going to be a long night, and sleep, sleep would not be coming to him. _

Remus looked up and saw that standing in front of the Slytherin portrait hole. Everyone in the common room had grown quiet and was watching him with guarded, almost frightened expressions. He stared back dully at them before turning his heel and heading back up the way he came. Perhaps he would get a snack from the kitchens and see if there was anything good that he could take from the Library. One thing was for certain, he would not be returning to the Slytherin Dormitory that evening.

o0o

Sirius slowly walked down the stairs of the Entrance Hall, and made a left into the Great Hall. The doors to The Great Hall opened, and he was met with endless chatter and squealing giggles. He stopped short and blinked as a group of girls surrounded him. "Erm, hello?"

"Hi, Sirius," the blonde girl to his left said as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

A girl with curly black hair and large green eyes touched his chest and threw him a flirty smile. A red headed girl to his right copied her friend's movements, causing him to feel boxed in. "What can I do for you lovely ladies today?" He asked smoothly, winking at them and smiling charmingly.

"We were wondering if you would do us the pleasure of coming with us to Hogsmade next weekend?" asked the black haired girl whom he presumed to be the leader. She took a step closer, and Sirius looked over her shoulder to his friends who had yet to notice his trepidation. He couldn't help but think that the Professor's decided to be blind to what was happening at the most importune of times, before he looked down at the girl and smiled.

"I am sorry my darlings, but I am afraid that I am quite busy next weekend. My brother _REGULUS_," he screamed his brother's name in order to get the boy's attention, "however, and his friends, might be able to keep you girls properly entertained in my absence."

Regulus who had been digging into his plate of food looked around at the calling of his name. He paused, and rolled his eyes when he noticed his brother was surrounded by three girls from his year. "Excuse me, gentleman. I must rescue my brother once again from the clutches of the horniest girls at Hogwarts." Regulus' friends nodded absently, their minds concentrating on their food rather than what he had been saying. He stood and strode up to his brother, a polite smile plastered on his face. "Siri!"

The look of relief that passed Sirius' face would have been hilarious, if it wasn't just a little bit sad. "Girls, look! It's my darling younger brother Regulus!" Sirius pushed himself past the girls and all but hid behind Regulus, his arm going to wrap around the slightly smaller boy's shoulders. "Isn't he just _gorgeous?_"

The girls regarded Regulus with considering stares, and he shifted uncomfortably suddenly feeling the need to hide behind Sirius. The black haired girl nodded, "why don't we go out with both of you?"

Sirius pressed his lips to his brother's head and whispered in his ear, "I am sorry. I so owe you for this."

Regulus opened his mouth to question just what it was Sirius owed him for when his elder brother pulled away from him, and sighed, rather unconvincingly. "Sorry girls, I don't share."

With that he turned, and walked as quickly as he could towards his friends at the Gryffindor table. He bit his lip, only imagining what his poor younger brother's face must look like. He plopped down beside Peter, and snuck a look over his shoulder to where his brother was standing with the three girls, his arms crossed over his chest, looking quite annoyed. Sirius would be in for it later that evening.

James sat on the opposite side of the table, cheek lying against his hand as he studied Lily Evans from afar as she joked around with her friends.

"You okay there, Sirius?" Peter asked curiously before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

Sirius grinned and motioned his head towards his brother whom was walking back to his seat at the Slytherin table. "Three girls cornered me, and Regulus got me out of it." Sirius stuck his tongue out at Regulus when the younger boy glared at him, "I swear I had begged my parents not to have another child, but this right here. This is why you have younger siblings." James and Peter raised their eyebrows at him, "oh," he said nodding his head. "And I guess they are pretty good for threesomes."

James and Peter closed their eyes, and slammed their heads against the table. "You did not just say that." They moaned in unison before lifting their heads and shaking them at Sirius.

Sirius crossed his legs, and took Peter's goblet in order to take a sip from his drink. "You know I'm joking." His eyes brightened when a plate of doughnuts appeared before him. "Oh, yummy! They brought back doughnuts!" He took a chocolate one with vanilla frosting and groaned as the fluffy treat touched his tongue.

Peter placed his knife and fork down and waved his hand to vanish his dinner plate. A small dessert plate replaced the vanished plate and Peter took a strawberry doughnut along with a couple of cookies, and placed them on his plate. "I am actually shocked we are seeing these again after the last time." James commented as he stole a cookie from Peter's plate and munched on it.

Sirius chuckled, "ah, yeah." He stole the last cookie that lay on Peter's plate and held it between his two fingers. "Those doughnuts chasing Snape down the hall as he screamed bloody murder like a five year old girl was brilliant."

"Let's not forget how they pelted him with sprinkles," James added lightly.

Peter shook his head, "we're going to hell."

Sirius and James shrugged their shoulders, "it's inevitable." They said in unison, "Might as well enjoy the ride."

Sirius locked eyes with his cousin's fiancé Rodolphus Lestrange, and nodded his head when the older boy made a movement with his eyes. Sirius turned away and met with the irritated looks of his best friends. "What?" He asked defensively, and leaned back slightly on the bench.

James closed his eyes and shook his head, "nothing, Sirius." He took a doughnut from the plate in front of them and sighed as he took a bite from it.

Sirius looked to Peter who refused to make eye contact with him and instead stared down at the plate in front of him. After about five minutes of awkward silence Sirius stood from the table and ran a hand through his hair. "I have something to do, catch you later?" he asked.

He was met with noncommittal responses, and he rolled his eyes before walking over to the Slytherin table and kissing his brother on the back of his head. Regulus looked up at him, and rose an eyebrow. His face showed that he was still annoyed with what happened. "Regulus, are you still coming tonight?" Sirius asked lowly, making sure only his brother could catch his words. It wasn't that Sirius didn't like Regulus' friends; it was just that he really didn't like them.

"And miss you torment the new kid?" Regulus asked dryly, still remembering his welcoming party that was thrown the year before, "never. It'll be a nice change of pace to see it happen to someone else."

Sirius rolled his eyes good naturedly at his brother, and gave him a hug, "great! I'll see you there at eleven then!"

"Later then, Sirius," Regulus called, throwing his head back to watch his brother walk from the Great Hall. He frowned, noticing that Rodolphus had stood from his seat and followed after his brother. He shook his head, and sighed. He would have to speak to Sirius later.

o0o

Sirius gritted his teeth as he gripped the wall in front of him, his forehead scraping against the harsh stone as the man behind him moved erratically. As the man's thrusts became erratic, Sirius kicked his leg back and caused the man to fall away from him, onto the cold stone floor.

Sirius blinked before gracefully pushing off the wall, his shoulders rolling forward as he corrected his button down shirt. He sighed, a hand coming up to wearily rub against his forehead as he leaned down to pull up his boxers and trousers from where they were bunched low on his thighs. He rolled his eyes as the man moaned pitiably on the floor, and kicked him roughly in the shin. "I know I am the best lay you ever had, but can you just give me the stuff so I can go? I have a party to plan, and a boy to seduce." Sirius scrunched up his nose in disgust at the man rolling on the floor, and tore his eyes away to quickly pull on his school robes. Tucking his shirt into his pants and buttoning them, he stood at the man's side and glared down at him.

"Now, Lestrange."

Rodolphus Lestrange leaned up, and reached for his bag that had been thrown against the wall in his haste to get to Sirius earlier. He gripped the strap and pulled the bag towards him to root for a clear bag with white powder in it. "Here you go, one ounce."

Sirius snatched up the bag and leaned over to pick up his school bag which lay against the wall beside the opening of the alcove. He carefully placed the bag where it wouldn't be seen or crushed and locked his bag before slinging it over his shoulder. "Thanks, and not a word to that bitch cousin of mine. All I need is to be congratulated for this." Sirius closed his eyes and listened carefully for anyone who may be coming through the corridors. Upon hearing none, he reached out to pull the curtain back. He squinted, temporarily blinded from being in pitch black for over twenty minutes.

Lestrange bent down and collected his school robe, pulling it over his shoulders as he surveyed the boy. "Not that I mind, but Regulus told me you stopped." He lifted his wand, and the room was bathed in a gentle light from the tip of his wand.

Sirius dropped the curtain and turned to glare at him, his hands coming to the strap of his bag and gripping the rough material harshly. "Not a word," he voice was deathly, and so close to his father's that Lestrange had to blink a couple of times to make sure that it was the sixteen year old in front of him. They stared each other down before Sirius' hard set frown turned into a cocky smirk. "Now if you excuse me, I have to be going."

"Sirius, wait!" Sirius paused, his hand gripping the curtain harder than necessary.

"What, Rodolphus?" the younger boy asked through gritted teeth.

Two arms wrapped tightly around his waist, and a forehead pressed against his shoulder blades. "You may have legally been disowned, but your dad asks about you, a lot. Most of us, we are worried about you, Sirius. What your mum did, putting you out like that, it's fucked up, and we are all pissed about it. We may all seem as if we hate you when we see you in the corridors, it's all an act, a show. Merely, the Black family having to keep up appearances and all that bunk."

Sirius threw his elbow back into Lestrange's stomach, and turned to glare at the elder boy when he doubled over and released him, "well that is all dandy then isn't it?" The signature Black sneer crossing his handsome face, "Fuck the Black Family, and their pity. You are all pathetic weaklings who hide behind your money and power, but when it comes to the important things you guys are the weakest, most pathetic beings on this entire planet."

With one last disgusted look at his cousin Sirius stormed from the alcove, the curtain heavily to the floor as he had pulled it too hard. As soon as he was down the corridor from the alcove, Sirius broke into a run. He didn't know who he was running to, or even where, all he knew was that he needed to get away. That was until he slammed head first into something small and slightly squishy.

"I missed you too, Mate. Mind getting off me now?" Sirius looked down to see Peter sprawled out beneath him looking winded. Sirius scrambled off of him, falling back so that he was sitting on the stone floor beside where his friend lay.

"Sorry about that," Sirius apologized uncharacteristically.

Peter who was in the middle of wincing as he touched a tender spot on the back of his head, stopped to stare at his best friend in disbelief. "Did the infamous Sirius Black just apologize?" He blinked when he noticed the cloudiness in Sirius' eyes, "Sirius, are you okay? Do you need to talk? Should I call the Daily Prophet?" Peter rose to his knees and gripped his friend's shoulders to shake him lightly.

Peter sucked in his breath as Sirius launched himself at him, his arms tightly wrapping around the smaller boy's neck as he began to sob into Peter's shoulder. Peter rose slightly higher on his knees to compensate for their height difference and awkwardly began to pet Sirius' back and give him small comforting hugs. "It's okay, Sirius. I'm here, just let it out." He whispered, his body beginning to sway in an attempt to calm his friend's sobs.

After a while, when Peter's knees were beginning to feel numb from kneeling on the stone floor too long with almost twice the normal weight leaning on them, Sirius pulled back, a couple of sniffles escaping his nose. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I… I don't cry."

Peter smiled awkwardly, and carefully pushed Sirius' bangs from his eyes. "You had me scared there, Mate. Perhaps a little warning next time," Peter winked, causing Sirius to give him a weak laugh and a tiny vulnerable smile.

"One word to James and you're dead," Sirius pathetically threatened, an elegant finger coming up to poke Peter in the nose, causing the younger boy to shake his head and scrunch up with nose.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Peter scrunched up his nose again, and Sirius couldn't help but think about how Peter looked exactly like a rodent. Perhaps a mouse or a baby rat. "Is this yours, Sirius?"

The curly haired boy blinked and looked at the small bag of white powder that lay in the palm of his friend's hand. Hastily, he grabbed the bag and shoved it back into his schoolbag, his eyes scanning the corridor around them to make sure no one was around them. "Yeah, well is there a reason you were up here?" Sirius snapped, suddenly going back to his normal self; remnants of the vulnerable that sat before Peter mere moments before completely gone save the tear tracks on his best friend's face.

"Yeah, my cousin brought you what you asked. I put it in your trunk," Peter answered cautiously as he scanned the face of the boy that kneeled before him.

"How many did he wind up bringing?" Sirius asked as he stood up from the floor and brushed himself off.

"One," Peter shrugged and stood up as well. "They had a sale and by the time he got there, that was all that was left."

Sirius blew his bangs from his eyes, and fixed his bag more comfortably on his shoulder. "I'll make do, I suppose." The boys stood facing each other, suddenly feeling awkward, "thank you?"

Peter smiled softly and reached a hand to squeeze his shoulder, "good boy! You're learning manners!"

The black haired boy let out a bark like laugh and pushed his friend away from him, "arse." The smaller boy squeaked, and jumped away from Sirius causing him to roll his eyes good naturedly at his friend. "C'mon, we should get back to the commons."

"Can I ask you something?" Peter asked as he rushed to keep up with his friend's long strides.

"Always," Sirius answered, slowing down slightly so his friend didn't have to work so hard to keep up with him.

"I thought you were off cocaine."

"That is not a question, that is a statement," Sirius answered blandly, his hands going into his pockets.

Peter stopped to glare at his friend, "find then. _Why _are you back on cocaine, Sirius?" Sirius stayed quiet and walked away from him, his sneakers squeaking against the stone as he walked. "You said I could ask!" Peter called defensively as he began to jog towards his friend.

Sirius turned and threw him a cocky smile, "I said you could ask, never said I would answer you!"

Peter rolled his eyes, "whatever. Don't forget to bring Remus to the Room of Requirement at 11."

Sirius stopped causing his friend to slam into him. He stumbled forward, a dopey smile coming to cross his handsome face, "right."

Peter watched him wearily, "oh dear Merlin, you're already high aren't you?" The statement fell upon deaf ears as Sirius began to walk again, seemingly lost in his own world.

The mousy boy shook his head, and began to run after his friend. Somehow he had a feeling this evening would end on an interesting note. Personally, he hoped not on too interesting a note.

o0o

Remus hummed to himself as he allowed his fingers to idly run across the faded backs of the thousands of books that lined the dusty shelves of the library. The scraping of chairs, and stifled chuckles could be heard from the other side of the Library, but he dismissed it as unimportant and went back to his search.

He clucked his tongue in annoyance, as he finished another shelf and noticed that again, he had read almost every book that lined the bookcase. A yawn left him as he turned, and went to start on the bookcase behind him when a gate with a lock on it caught his eye. Remus walked up to it and placed his hand on the handle and pressed his face into the gates bars, his eyes straining to see what was inside the dark aisle. His eyes, stronger than the normal humans, were able to make out several of the titles that lined the shelves, and his mood brightened considerably when he noticed that none of the books were ones he has read.

"That's the Restricted Section," drawled a voice from behind him. "Good luck getting in there. It's locked for a reason you know, Remus."

Remus pulled his face away from the bars, and allowed his eyes to lock on the icy gray ones staring up at him. He blinked almost confused, before he walked past the boy, giving him a faint smile, to the bookshelf where he picked up one of the scarce books he had yet to read. Laying the book against his chest, he sat down in one of the cushy chairs beside the large bay windows.

Remus opened his book, and kept his eyes glued to it as a dark shadow fell over him. "So, are you on cocaine or heroin?" He had voiced the question as casually as if he had asked him to pass the gravy. His eyes never moved, and it was obvious he was waiting for an answer rather than actually reading what was in front of him.

The boy beside him blinked, and looked wearily around the Library before taking one of the cushy chairs beside Remus. He placed his bag on the floor, and crossed his legs, "What do you mean?" He asked his new friend guardedly.

Remus sighed, his eyes not leaving his new book. Sirius frowned when he noticed Remus' eyes beginning to droop, and that the boy was fighting hard against yawning. "Your eyes are dilated. Of course this could be caused by a number of things, increased arousal for one, but seeing as you just had sex, I really don't see that as likely, also your eyes probably wouldn't be as dilated. Naturally, it could be dark, but seeing as the Library is pretty brightly lit, that option is out as well.

"This then leaves us with narcotics or several medical potions and depressants. Seeing as you are not ill, medical potions are ruled out. Depressants are an option, but you will understand in a minute why I don't believe that to be so. Anyway that leaves narcotics. If you look at your hands you will notice white powder present, you really should be more careful with that by the way. Anyway, that narrows it down to two common ones, cocaine or heroin. So I shall ask again, are you on cocaine or heroin?"

"Cocaine," Sirius hissed, his hand coming to rub through the back of his curly hair nervously.

"Ah, the rich man's drug. Figures as much," Remus muttered to himself, shaking his head. He yawned, and leaned his head back against the cushion, his eyes closed. "Did you know that they used to use cocaine in the Muggle soda Coca-Cola? That's where it got its name from."

Sirius dropped his leg and leaned forward so that his elbows were resting on his knees, "what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" He ignored the comment about Coca-cola as he had no idea what soda actually was.

"It means whatever you want it to mean, Sirius."

"What does _THAT _mean?"

Remus merely shook his head, and smiled softly, his eyes still closed. "It means what it means."

"I hate you," Sirius muttered, leaning back against his chair and closing his eyes.

"Pity," Remus said, "and here I thought we were becoming friends."

"Oh shut up, Lupin."

"Yes, Dear."

They stayed in companionable silence, both leaning back in their chairs comfortably with their eyes closed. Sirius heard shifting to his left, and opened his eyes to study the half asleep boy in front of him.

Remus' long sandy blonde hair that fell slightly into his face, and framed his cheeks making him look younger than he really was. His eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks, as he breathed in deeply, looking close to actually falling asleep in his chair. Remus looked exhausted, and that was understandable as he hadn't slept the night before. Even with his skin paler, and the dark circles under his eyes however, Sirius couldn't help but think the other boy beautiful. Remus yawned, his lips forming a small O, before falling into a lazy smile.

Sirius shook his head, feeling almost dazed when he found himself staring at Remus' lips for just a bit too long. "Regulus told us you scared the entire Slytherin House last night."

Remus chuckled softly, his eyes opening to watch Sirius for a moment before falling shut again. "Yeah, I am pretty sure I am not sleeping there tonight- or any other night for that matter."

"Why don't you sleep with me? " Sirius asked casually.

Remus raised an eyebrow at him, "pardon?"

"In my dormitory." He finished, after a slight pause where he realized what he had said. "Why don't you sleep in the dormitory with me. There is an extra bed there."

Remus sat up in his seat, and folded his hands into his lap on top of his forgotten book. "I would really appreciate that, Sirius." He noticed Sirius relax back into his chair, "are you sure that it would be okay?" Sirius threw him a confused look, "with the others I mean. You know, me taking the other bed and all."

Sirius chuckled, "if they are okay with the random girls that come and go from there, they will be okay with you. Probably welcome you with open arms, and firewhisky." They once again fell into a silence. It was broken soon after however by the ding of the clock in the distance rang; signaling that is was fifteen minutes to ten in the evening. "That reminds me," indicating to the ringing of the clock. "We are having a bit of a party in your honour in order to welcome you to Hogwarts."

"Party?" Remus asked dully, his arm propping up his chin as he surveyed Sirius tiredly.

Sirius shrugged, "it's not a big deal. We do it for all the new guys in our year... or rather the ones that we like."

"So will everyone from our year will be there?"

"No, erm just James, Peter, you and I, maybe Regulus if he can get away," Sirius elaborated. "Maybe a couple others from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I could invite Lily and Marlene if you like. You seemed to get along well with them this morning."

"So you guys like me, and decided to throw me a party?" Remus spoke cautiously, his eyes scanning the boy for any trace of him being untrustworthy. He found none, which caused him to feel even more on edge. Somehow after how they reacted to the news of him being a murderer, he expected them, and everyone else in Hogwarts for that matter, to avoid him like the plague. "Why?"

Sirius merely shrugged his shoulders, "pretty much. And because we were hoping you would want to become our friend." Sirius leaned forward and touched his hand lightly, "we like you, Remus." Remus swallowed as Sirius cocked an eyebrow and smirked at him, he was grateful to be sitting down as he suddenly felt weak in the knees. Remus was sure that the blush on his cheeks was terribly patchy and made him look awkward. Remus coughed and looked into Sirius' eyes, it was only there for a second, but Remus swore he saw a sparkle in his eye as he looked over Remus' blushing face. He pulled his hands away, and tucked them between his thighs. Remus opened his mouth, but no sound came out so he closed it and sighed.

Sirius surveyed the boy, his face appearing concerned. "Remus, if you are too tired we can postpone it until tomorrow night, or a night when you feel better. It doesn't have to be tonight."

Remus smiled slowly and shook his head, his hand covering his mouth as he yawned again. "No, I should be okay tonight. I can always sleep in until session tomorrow."

Sirius nodded, and stood from his chair, bending down to pick up his messenger bag from its spot on the floor. "I need to drop my bag at the Tower and change, but I'll be back in about an hour to pick you up." He stopped thoughtfully and looked Remus over, "if you really want to change, though there is no need, you should go to the Slytherin dorms now. Either way just make sure to meet me here in an hour."

Remus smiled warmly, inwardly hoping that he would be able to stop blushing by the time he came back. "I'll be here." Sirius winked at him and left the Library without another word, leaving Remus to his thoughts and a forgotten book.

o0o

"Pigfarts!" Sirius hissed to the Fat Lady, and rushed through the portrait hole. He ignored the stares he got from his fellow Gryffindors and ran up the carpeted steps to the very top of the tower where he slammed through the door. "I need to speak with you guys!"

He threw his bag on his bed and ripped off his robes. "What's going on, Sirius?" James asked chuckling as his best friend fought against the knot of his tie, trying to loosen it.

Growling, the black haired boy clumsily unbuttoned his uniform shirt and threw it on the floor at the foot of his bed. He kicked open his trunk and grabbed the top shirt, and a pair of black jeans that lay under it. "Remus seemed exhausted to me," Sirius answered, as he kicked off his sneakers and pulled off his trousers. He stood in front of his bed in only his boxers and faced James who was looking up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Well if what Regulus said is true than I would think so." James stood from his bed, and ran a hand through his messy hair. "He coming to the party?"

Sirius nodded, jumping a bit as he forced himself into his black jeans; his raven coloured hair springing against his head with every movement. "Yeah, Mate. But I really think we should go easy on him. His body may not be able to handle much in its exhausted state. Especially alcohol."

Peter walked into the room, steam swirling around his head as he walked out of the bathroom fresh from a shower. "What's going on?"

"Sirius wants us to go easy on Lupin."

Peter shook his head, his hair falling artfully against his face, "no can do, Sirius." He pulled a shirt from his trunk and put it on; his head shaking to keep his hair from sticking to his face and neck. "You of all people should know that." Peter sprayed on some of his cologne and coughed as some entered his mouth by accident, "I mean Regulus was the first person we did that to."

"Keep your mouth shut when you spray that shit, Dumbass," James laughed, shaking his head. He turned back to Sirius who was buttoning up his black shirt, "what is with the sudden caring anyway? That's not like you, Sirius."

Sirius pushed Peter out of his way, and applied his cologne. He attempted to do something about his hair, but gave up after several attempts to calm it down. "I don't _care_, Potter." He turned and leaned against his dresser, his arms crossed in front of his chest, and legs crossed at the ankles. "I just don't want to be held responsible if he has a mental breakdown and kills us all."

"Really?" Peter asked teasingly, "Because it seems to me like somebody has a little crush." He giggled and ran behind James when Sirius came after him with a pillow, a blush clearly evident on his pale cheeks.

Peter shook his head, smiling warming at Sirius' behavior before meeting his eyes. "Listen, Mate. If you really like him we can go easy on him."

Sirius groaned in frustration, his hands coming up to rub roughly through his curls, "no! I am just concerned about how he may react, both mentally and physically. The alcohol and …" He threw his hands up, and smiled, though it was a bit forced. "Forgot I said anything, it'll be fun."

Sirius fell quiet as he allowed his thoughts to drift to the tall, pale sandy blonde haired boy. Did he _like _him? No that was ludicrous even on the face of it. Did he want him as part of his group of friends? Sure. Did he want him for sex? Most definitely. He didn't want him as a boyfriend though. Sure Remus was smart, in a bookish type of way, and he was snarky, that was always a good thing, intelligent, and Sirius swore he never felt the way he did before when he looked at Remus, but no. It's not meant to be, not now at any rate.

Being in love, showing any interest in a relationship past casual sex here was deadly, it made you a target. A breakable target. If anyone were to find out, they would stop at nothing, nothing, until they took away the thing that made you happy. They would break you, until you were no longer yourself. Leaving you to be an empty shell, a fate, which some say, is worse than death.

o0o

_"Mummy! Mummy! Look it's a firefly!" Five year old Remus ran through the fields behind his family's cottage, his hair flying behind him as his tiny feet flew across the grassland. _

_"Catch him in your jar, you can bring him home and keep him in your room!" She called from her spot on the porch. Mrs. Lupin sat on a large porch swing with their husky puppy Pickles at her feet as she read from a book and sipped lemonade. _

_Remus squealed happily, and chased after the firefly. His elder cousin Matthew ran up behind him holding a jar. "Remus, stay still! You are going to scare him away!"_

_The five year old froze in his spot, one leg up in the air, his arms outstretched towards the firefly that was now fluttering teasingly in front of him the bulb on its back lighting every now and then. Remus held his breath as his cousin moved around him, and slowly snuck behind the firefly. _

_Remus shook and fell, stumbling into Matthew in the process causing both of them to fall harshly to the ground. Matthew landed on top of Remus, and they both laughed hysterically eyes closing in mirth. Remus paused and opened his eyes to see the firefly on his cousin's nose. _

_"Remus, hug Matthew! Let me get a photo!" Mrs. Lupin called from the porch where she was now standing on the steps, a camera in hand. Remus grinned and wrapped his arms tightly around Matthew's neck, giggling as the firefly lit its bulb, casting a soft light on his cheek. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against his cousin's cheek as Matthew placed a hand on his crossed arms._

_CLICK._

"Remus?"

Remus blinked and looked up to see a concerned looking Sirius staring down at him. "Sorry, what did you say?" He blinked, and shook his head. "I must've dozed off."

Sirius smiled, and picked up the book that had fallen to the floor and placed it on the desk behind him. "I asked if you were ready to go."

The blonde nodded tiredly, and got up from his chair, gripping onto Sirius' shoulder as he swayed slightly. He stayed still for a moment, and breathed in and out slowly, before opening his eyes and smiling.

Sirius placed a hand on his back and lightly pushed Remus towards the Library door. "You… okay?"

Remus raised an eyebrow at his phrasing, but shrugged his shoulders. "Just tired, and everything, you know, normal stuff."

The black haired boy beside him chuckled softly, "well you are in for an interesting night, I'm sure of it."

Remus chuckled, "I sure hope so." He stopped for a moment, his hand coming up to grip the other boy's shirt. "Do you guys have a record player?"

Sirius cocked his head to the side, "what's a record player?"

"It's something made in the Muggle world to play music on," Remus explained. "It's a large box, and you place this round plastic thing that holds music on it, onto the spoke in the middle and you place this needle on top of it and music comes out."

"That's kind of cool," Sirius mused, "maybe we can get the Room of Requirement to make one."

"Room of Requirement?"

Sirius smirked, "you'll see."

o0o

Remus hummed happily as he took a sip from his coconut flavored rum drink. He frowned slightly as he stared down at the bottle and noticed that there was only a drop left. Sighing, he placed it at the foot of the couch, and leaned back against the armrest, contenting himself on watching the others interact with each other.

Peter stood at the far corner of the room where the table with food resided. A hand clutched a Butterbeer, or was it firewhisky, Remus couldn't tell as the label was hidden by the smaller boy's hand. He was smiling as a group of girls came up to him to speak.

Lily, Marlene, and Regulus were dancing in the middle of the dance floor, and Remus couldn't help but smile at how carefree and innocent the three of them looked there. A couple from Hufflepuff seemed to be in their own little world making out in a darkened corner of the room.

James sat at the corner of Remus' sofa, a goofy smile on his face as he watched Lily's every movement. Remus allowed himself to study the red haired girl more, and when she blushed after sneaking a glance towards his and James' direction, he confirmed his suspicions that the girl had a crush on the bespectacled boy. Then there was Sirius. Sirius had barely said two words to him since the rest of the group came not an hour earlier. He stood, sucking from the cigarette between his lips, with his hands in his pockets and an almost wistful look in his eyes as he stared in his direction. He was talking to a very pretty blonde girl, and a boy who seemed to be her twin brother.

Remus pulled his eyes away from Sirius and his friends, in favor of looking around the room. Sirius had explained to him that they, meaning James, Peter, Sirius and Regulus, had found the room while being chased by Hogwarts' insane caretaker Filch. Remus could sense that was a lie however, and he looked to Sirius only to have the boy brush him off. He would find out someday.

The room, as Remus had got to witness earlier, changed at a person's will. The only thing the room couldn't seem to give was food, which if Remus thought about it, made perfect sense. It wasn't as if you could transfigure a book into a sandwich and eat it. Eventually it would turn back into a book, and well, no one wanted to think about the consequences of that.

Apparently, the group tried not to go there too often as they were few of the people in the entire school that knew about the room. They feared that coming habitually would bring the room to the attention of others and that they would lose their safe haven.

There was a puff of smoke blown into Remus' face which broke him out of his reverie. He blinked, and resisted the urge to roll his eyes at James who was standing above him. "Can I help you?" He asked blandly.

James smiled, and offered him another bottle of coconut rum drink. "I noticed that you finished your drink, figured I'd give you another one."

Remus sat up and shrugged, accepting the bottle from the boy. He was a werewolf so his resistance to alcohol was spectacularly high. He placed the bottle beside his mouth the liquid touch his lips. He paused as he noticed a painful burning sensation on his lips, and he pulled back to smell the bottle. The smell was off. He laughed humourously, and threw the bottle harshly against the wall. This caused everyone in the room to look at him, their eyes widening in shock and fear. His eyes grower darker as he spoke softly, "gillyweed, with a touch of silver flakes." He nodded his head, "smart. Works like the Muggle version of LSD. Causes hallucinations, funny… well I could only assume."

"How did you know?" James asked silently, he had removed himself from his position near Remus as the boy began to look more dangerous as the moments passed.

"You're a smart lot, figure it out." He whispered his voice deathly, his normally caring eyes turning even darker. "I could smell the gillyweed even though the rum should have covered it up, and I noticed the silver. I threw the bottle away from me as soon as it touched my lips. Why would that be?"

"You're allergic to gillyweed or silver," Sirius supplied, as he walked so that he stood beside his younger brother, his hand unconsciously going to grab Regulus'. His heart pounded in his chest, and his breathing felt constricted as he stared at his new friend. Something was off, something, something huge- dangerous. Something that they were all in over their heads with.

Remus was now standing up, and had begun pacing in front of the sofa. "Excellent, Sirius." He stopped and turned to the group. Peter who was the closest to him, stood up slightly taller, his eyes scanning the taller boy's face.

"Is that a burn on your lip?" Peter's voice was soft, almost concerned. "You didn't have that when you got here. How did that happen?"

James and Lily's eyes widened at the same time. A look of realization fell upon Marlene's, Sirius' and Regulus' faces soon after. "Silver burns werewolves, they can't go near it." Lily said softly, her eyes scanning Remus' face.

Sirius took a step towards Remus, stopping when Regulus tugged on his hand. "Regulus, let me go." Regulus opened his mouth to protest, but let his brother go when he saw the look of determination on his brother's face. Sirius took a deep breath and walked until he was standing within arm's length of Remus.

"Are you a werewolf, Remus?" Sirius asked softly.

Amber eyes met gray as Remus gave a small nod. "Yes, yes I am."

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_**AN: Drop me a line. Suggestions are always welcome :3**  
_

_**Have a Great Day!  
**_

_**~The Insulting Detective :3  
**_


	3. ISSTIAUTNG: A Study in Acceptance

**Thank you so much for the response last chapter! And, well I feel really guilty for taking so long :(.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Any similarities to real life is coincidental.

_**WARNING:**_ This story will contain slash. It will also contain homophobic actions/slurs. Mature themes are a given (that sort of comes with the M rating), these include but are not limited to sex, violence, swearing and drug abuse. Also this story is an AU.

**Previously on I Solemnly Swear that I am Up to No Good:**

"_Are you a werewolf, Remus?" Sirius asked softly._

_Amber eyes met gray as Remus gave a small nod. "Yes, yes I am."_

**Reader Discretion is Advised.**

_I solemnly Swear that I am Up to No Good_

_A Study in Acceptance  
_

"Someone has to tell Dumbledore! He's a danger to us all!" The blonde girl who had been talking to Sirius earlier shouted, a hand coming up to point at Remus.

The tawny haired boy flinched back as if he had been struck, his eyes going back to their soft amber colour. He shook his head and took a step back when she pulled out her wand and pointed it at him, "I'm _not_ a danger to you."

"Liar!" Snapped the blonde haired girl's twin, "you just want us to believe that so you can murder us all in our beds!"

Sirius growled and stood in front of Remus, his hand coming up to grip the blonde girl's wand and pulled it out of her hand. "If he wanted to kill any of us, he would have done it already."

"He's just tryi-"

"_Obliviate!"_ Remus and Sirius turned to see Lily, James, Peter, Regulus and Marlene with their wands pointed towards the twins and the other people sans Remus and Sirius in the room. Blank expressions passed the seven people the spell had hit.

Remus' eyes darted around the room, his eyes falling momentarily on each of the people that surrounded him, his expression panicked. His breath sputtered out from between his lips as he backed himself up against the wall, and slid down until he was sitting on the floor.

Lily and Marlene threw worried looks towards the tawny haired boy as they helped James and Sirius clear out the room. Regulus and the girls agreed to make sure the seven students made it back to their dormitories safely. Remus pressed his face into his knees, a panic attack beginning to bubble up as he anticipated what was going to happen. Would he be expelled? Perhaps sent back to Azkaban? Will he be allowed to stay, but have lost the only chance to make friends? What was he going to do now?

"I can't believe this is happening, this is not happening. This cannot be happening. Three days, you have been here freaking three days that has to be some sort of freaking record." Remus muttered to himself, his eyes closed tightly to block out what was happening around him. He looked up to see three worried faces looking down at him cautiously. Remus couldn't help but try and push himself closer to the wall, wanting to get away from their sudden closeness.

"Are you all right, Mate?" James asked moments later, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he surveyed the boy on the floor.

Sirius had leaned down and prodded Remus gently on the shoulder to get his attention. Remus reached up and took hold of Sirius' wrist, his fingers gripping tightly around him, "don't touch me."

Sirius frowned deeply, but pulled his hand from Remus' grasp, placing it in his lap as he sat cross-legged beside him on the floor. James and Peter followed Sirius' example and plopped themselves down in front of the boy. Peter leaned back on his hands, one knee pointed towards the ceiling, the other towards the right wall. James crossed his ankles and wrapped his arms loosely around his legs, allowing himself to sway back and forth in his spot.

"So erm, you really are a werewolf?" Peter asked after the silence that fell over the group began to feel stifling to him.

Remus stared at the mousy haired boy wearily; eyes scanning the others face for any signs of malice. Finding none, he nodded his head slowly, "Since I was about five."

"How did it happen?" Sirius asked curiously, leaning forward on his elbows. He smiled warmly at the uncomfortable look on Remus' face. "You don't have to tell us, we're just curious."

"You aren't afraid of me then?" Remus asked them, catching the eyes of the three boys around him, one after the other.

Sirius automatically shook his head, a faint smile crossing his face. He looked to the left to see that Peter and James were slightly more hesitant. Their mouths opened slightly, looking as if they had no idea how to respond to the question.

"I was taught that werewolves were dangerous, that I had to stay away from them." James admitted quietly, his eyes flittering to the window, then the table across the room, until finally a spot right above Remus' left shoulder. "But, you seem like an okay guy, and I don't feel in danger being near you." James fell quiet, the only sounds filling the room was Remus' quickened breath and the faint sound of breathing from the other three, finally he nodded and finally met Remus' eyes, "I trust you, and as of now I have no reason to be afraid of you, so, I'm not." He shrugged, and a lazy smile slipped onto his face.

The three boys' eyes fell onto Peter who was looking up at the ceiling, and muttering very quietly to himself, his left leg shaking violently. "Peter?" James asked, causing the boy to lower his eyes from the ceiling to meet the eyes of the three boys. He blinked and cocked his head to the side in question. "Are you afraid of Remus?"

"What?" Peter raised his eyebrows at them and shook his head, "nah. I mean it'll take some getting used to, and my parents aren't finding out." He shrugged, "long as you don't kill me in my sleep, or them," he nodded his head towards Sirius and James, "in front of me, I'm cool with it."

Remus chuckled darkly and looked towards the other two boys, "is he serious?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "obvious pun aside. Peter is very weird at times. You can't really tell how he will react in situations until the situation occurs. Something that would normally freak a person out will at times completely unfazed him, but things that wouldn't freak people out have him quivering in fear in the nearest corner."

Peter shrugged, "a lot of it also depends on if I am completely lucid or not. Most of the time I'm on something." Peter rolled his neck so that it cracked, "only way I can stand to last through all those lessons."

"Also why he is failing everything," James muttered.

"Perhaps, but if I pass the end of the year exams I pass anyway. So why would I waste my time passing everything now, when all I have to do is pass the finals?"

"Because most jobs want to see more than Acceptable as an average on your resume," Remus offered.

Peter shrugged again, "me, like James and Sirius, have enough money in my trust fund where I don't even have to worry about getting a job."

"Isn't that lovely," Remus replied dryly. "Well then, those of us that aren't so lucky have to work to get more than Acceptable's."

"What's the point?" Peter asked, "I mean you can get Outstanding's in every one of your classes, but as soon as they realize you are a werewolf, they won't hire you, or will fire you as soon as they find out."

"Peter!" James hissed, shoving the smaller boy roughly.

"No, James, he's right." Remus shrugged, "I am lucky I was able to get into a Magical School. Had I stayed in Holland, or most of the other countries save the States, I would not have even been given a wand, let alone an education." Remus smiled sadly, and shook his head. "Worst case scenario is I end up in America and work there. They have Werewolf rights there, so I will be able to get any job I want just like a normal person."

Sirius, who had leaned back against the floor, pulled himself up to his elbows to stare at the boy. "You mean in the States you can go to like, their Ministry, and get a job as an Auror or something?"

Remus shrugged, "yeah. If I really want to I could."

"Wicked," the three boys beside him breathed.

Remus chuckled softly and shook his head, "I have to have immaculate grades and a clean record for that to happen. So hopefully, once I finish Hogwarts my file will be cleared and I can get a job." Remus sighed, "I am hoping by then Europe, at least parts of it will have werewolf rights and I won't have to move to the States. We shall see I suppose."

The door to their left opened, and Regulus peeked his head in shyly, "May I come in?"

Remus nodded, and the boy shuffled into the room, allowing the door to fall shut behind him. He plopped down beside Sirius and a sincere smile crossed his handsome face. "In truth, I think you are freaking awesome."

A confused, yet amused expressed crossed Remus' face. "Erm, thank you?"

Regulus laughed gently, "I love werewolves. They utterly fascinate me if I am to be honest." Regulus leaned his head back to his face was leaning towards the ceiling. "Last year I wrote an entire essay on the benefits of werewolf rights, and theories on how a vaccine could be produced to help, if not completely cure, them."

Remus raised his eyebrows, clearly impressed, "really? I would like to see that if you still have it."

"I can probably get a copy from Dumbledore. He was discussing sending it into the Ministry for something, can't remember what." Regulus scrunched up his face in an attempt to remember. "Oh I really have no idea. Mum destroyed my copy though last summer. Went without food for three days for that one." Regulus shot a look at his brother who seemed to have fallen asleep beside him, and was slowly inching towards his brother. "The cuddle whore is coming out," Regulus laughed softly as Sirius latched to his side, and began rubbing his head against Regulus' chest. "Anyway, I think that was the first time it was me, not Sirius, being punished so severely for something our parents, well our Mum, didn't agree with."

"Is that some Pureblooded thing that I don't get?" Remus asked curiously.

"No, that's an inbred thing," James said with a roll of his eyes. "I mean technically all purebloods who marry other purebloods could be considered at least slightly incestuous… well if they are from the same country anyway. If one marries one from another, obviously that isn't quite true. "James shook his head, "anyway. In Europe, I estimate there to be around 200-250 purebloods. In ALL of Europe. Let's say due to the average age of death for one of magic is 185 there are four generations of purebloods running around Europe at any given time.

That means per generation there is only about 50-63 purebloods running around the entirety of the continent. Parents of strong pureblood families such as the Black's want to keep the bloodline pure so they only allow their children to marry other purebloods from the same continent. Mostly because they all know each other and know that their children most likely were raised in the same way. Anyway, that already narrows their choice to 50-63 people at any given time. Now out of those 50-63 people it gets narrowed down even further. Families like the Black's only integrate with other families such as themselves. For example the Malfoy's or the Lestrange's.

There are families that while they are pureblood, they are considered blood traitors and thus are considered unworthy. Now since bluntly speaking the larger pureblood families, such as the Weasley's, are more likely than not considered blood traitors or too poor, this narrows the choice even more to around 5-10 people. If lucky.

Now to narrow it down further, they do try to keep the children within a 1-7 year age difference between them. So again let's narrow it more to about 3-5 people. If the family is like the Black's usually they want to keep the fortune really close to the family so not to lose any of it so the children are married off to their first cousins. That leaves 1 and if the kids are lucky 2 choices."

Regulus nodded his head, "he's right you know. Sirius is not only my brother, he is my third cousin." Regulus looked down at Sirius who had wrapped an arm tightly around his waist and was snuggling closer to Regulus. "Sirius got really lucky. He was to marry Andromeda, who is the youngest of our three cousins, but she married a muggle named Ted and eloped. She was cut out of the family tree. We dare not speak her name at home.

Anyway with her gone, there was only Bellatrix and Narcissa left, both of whom are already promised. We have older cousins and one younger, but they are either too old or young. He is allowed to marry a person of his choice now as long as they are really rich and pureblooded." Regulus shrugged at the slightly sick look on Remus' face. "It's not right, but it's how things are. Knowing Sirius, he will marry a muggle just to spite our parents."

"Well he should marry who he wants to. It's his life, and his happiness on the line."

Regulus smiled sadly, "that is something we learned means nothing unfortunately." Regulus looked over to Peter and James who had somehow fallen asleep during their talk, down to Sirius who was snoring slightly on his chest, back to Remus who was staring at him curiously. "Things have changed however." Regulus allowed himself to fall onto the floor and closed his eyes, careful not to startle Sirius from his slumber. The lights in the Room of Requirement blew out as Remus yawned, and fell to his side.

Regulus lifted his head as a soft pillow formed where he lay. He sighed and stared up at the black ceiling. "For better or worse, despite everyone's efforts, things have changed."

o0o

Remus pulled one leg up to his chest and wrapped his arms around it as he zoned out. It was Monday afternoon and the group was going around talking about their weekends. McGonagall was currently up to Lily Evans, who was sitting with her legs crossed, and hands folded neatly in her lap. "Lily, why do you think that your sister wouldn't invite you to her wedding?" The elder woman talked softly, in a persuasive tone that didn't make it feel as if she was trying to pull out information from you, more like that she was merely encouraging it.

"Because she hates me," was Lily's simple answer. "Has ever since I found out that I was a witch." Lily crossed her arms in front of her chest, "it only got worse when I was placed here. Not only does she hate me, but now she sees me as an embarrassment."

"Do you think your sister really hates you? Or is it just that she is so jealous that she is letting it affect your relationship?

Lily opened her mouth, but snapped it shut and looked down at her lap. Her pink lips were pressed together tightly and it was obvious that McGonagall would not be getting more out of her on that day.

"Mr. Black?"

Sirius leaned back against his chair, his feet pushing against the edge of his desk so that he was balanced on the two back legs of his chair. He closed his eyes, and breathed deeply before a soft tune left his lips.

"_I was just trying to be myself, but have it your way; I'll meet you in hell. It's all these secrets that I shouldn't tell, I've got to runaway. It's hypocritical of you; do as you say, not as you do. I'll never be your perfect heir, I've got to runaway."_

Remus pulled out of his reverie when Sirius began speaking, he looked over questioningly to James who was watching his friend carefully. "What's he doing?" Remus whispered to the bespectacled boy, leaning over so he wouldn't be heard from the others in the group.

James leaned back so that he was closer to Remus, "it's his way of explaining what happened to him. He always sings rather than just tell what the issue is. I think it's his way of desensitizing himself from the situation." Remus nodded his head and leaned back into his chair to watch Sirius.

"_Well I'm too young to be, taken seriously. But I am too old to believe, all this hypocrisy. And I wonder if they will even notice my escape? And I wonder if I was a mistake? I might have nowhere else to go, but I know that I cannot go home. These voices trapped inside my head, tell me to run before I'm dead. Chase the demons out of my mind and I will try to stay alive. No longer a sickle to my name, but I've got to runaway." _

McGonagall cleared her throat and wrote some notes onto her note parchment beside her, "have you spoken to your parents since the incident, Mr. Black?"

Sirius looked out the window, "only Saturday to tell me that I was disowned officially."

"And how do you feel about that, Mr. Black?"

Sirius continued to stare out the window, "I think it's time that we moved on to Lupin." He pulled his eyes away from the window to smile plainly at the Professor, "I won't be saying anymore today."

McGonagall sighed, "all right, Mr. Black." She wrote some more notes on her parchment and turned to Remus. "What of you, Mr. Lupin? Anything you would like to share?"

Remus scanned the crowd and allowed his eyes to meet, Lily, Marlene, Sirius, James and Peter's eyes before he sighed and looked down. "Not really. I mean, I haven't really been sleeping."

"How are things with your mother and cousin?" McGonagall asked, noticing how Remus had suddenly stiffened in his seat. He breathed heavily through his nostrils and shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.

"I haven't spoken to them in around three months. I sent them a letter the day I came here, but I haven't gotten a reply back from them yet, nor have any of my things arrived." Remus looked up to the ceiling, "Mum, she's torn between being proud of me and being disappointed. Things being the way they are with my _situation_, what happened, only made things harder for all of us. My cousin Matthew, I don't really know. I think he's scared of me, but also grateful that I saved his life."

"Does it anger you that they haven't contacted you?"

Remus forced air through his mouth and shrugged again, "not angry. More disillusioned, perhaps?" A look of confusion crossed the tall boy's face, "yeah, not anger. Disappointment, but definitely not anger."

"Given the situation, do you think that this has hurt your future in any way?"

Remus chuckled darkly, and shook his head. "You mean anymore than it was already hurt to begin with? No."

He looked around at the faces around him, and remembered what had happened that weekend. How those at the party reacted to the news of him being a werewolf. "No, I don't think it made my future any worse than it would have been otherwise."

o0o

"_Remus!" Matthew screamed at the top of his lungs, his light brown hair sticking to his face and falling into his mouth as he screamed for his cousin. His hands were chained to the stone wall behind him, and he fought against the restraints, trying to get to the smaller boy not two meters away from him. _

_Remus weakly pushed himself onto his elbows and spit out the blood from his mouth. He was breathing heavily, and still shaking slightly from the impact. Matthew moaned, and dropped his head to his chest when the man that had been attacking Remus had stopped to backhand the chained boy. "Shut up you filthy mudblood! It'll be your turn soon enough." He sneered, and in doing so showed his rotten teeth, a rancid smell fell over the boy's face as the man breathed causing him to gag. _

"_Don't touch him!" Remus growled as he weakly got up from the stone floor. He wiped the blood from his mouth, and quickly scanned the floor for his wand, or something to use as a weapon. _

_The man sneered at him, and grabbed Matthew's face between his grimy hands, placing his lips against the struggling boy's. Remus looked sick, and quickly scanned the floor once more, sighing in relief as he found his wand in a nook not a meter away. Swiftly, he rushed to the spot, groaning as he was slammed head first into the stone wall, causing him to black out with sudden pain. "Remus, Remus!" Matthew called, pulling more harshly against his restraints. "No, stop it! Leave him alone! Remus!"_

_The man grabbed Remus by the back of his head and roughly pulled him to his feet. He slammed Remus' head against the wall again, before he reached down and held the smaller boy's wrists tightly in one of his large grimy hands._

"_Get the fuck off me," Remus growled, staring defiantly at the man holding him. "I'm a fucking werewolf; I won't hesitate to bite you."_

_The man chuckled darkly, and for a moment a flash of fear passed across Remus' face. "You think I am scared of you? You think the threat of being bitten by a werewolf scares me? I have a little secret for you, Remus." The man leaned closer to Remus, so that his lips pressed against the boy's ear. "I am the one who turned you. And when I am done with you, I will be turning your cousin over there into one as well, and I will enjoy it."_

_Remus sucked in his breath, and glanced around him, he had leaned back slightly and nearly jumped when he found something hard pressing into his skin from his back pocket. It was then that he remembered the garden knife he was using that day before they were abducted. He reached behind him and slowly took the knife out of his pocket without the other man seeing, before he sucked in his breath sharply, and plunged the knife into the taller man's side. The man released him, howling in pain, allowing Remus the window of opportunity to escape._

_Remus scurried to the left, and grabbed his wand that lay on the floor. Keeping it pointed towards the man who was now sitting against the wall attempting to pull the knife from his side, Remus hurried to his cousin's side. Remus turned, and tapped the lock holding the chains attached to his cousin's wrists. "Alohamora!" The chains dropped off Matthew's arms, and the boy fell to the ground, breathing heavily. "Matthew, are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine, Remus." Matthew fell silent, and stood beside his cousin. "We better go befo- REMUS, LOOK OUT!"_

_Remus turned just in time to dodge a green flash of light. He pulled Matthew behind him, and pointed his wand towards the offender. The man grinned wickedly, the wand in his hand, Matthew's wand, was pointed at the two boys. "You two brat's aren't going anywhere."_

"_Expelliarmous!" Remus cried, causing the wand in the man's hand to fly towards him. Matthew caught it in his hand and pointed it towards the offender. "Now we are going to leave, and you are not going to follow us." Remus said sternly, his wand pointed at the man's chest._

_Remus pushed Matthew ahead of him, stumbling against the slippery stone floor. "Go first, Matthew. Just go straight until you hit a fork then take the right. That'll lead you to the exit of the cave. Get to Lupin cottage and make sure Mum calls the Ministry and get them here as soon as possible."_

"_What of you?" Matthew asked, tripping over a concealed rock._

"_I'll make sure he doesn't escape." Remus turned towards the man, and pushed Matthew out of the way. "Go NOW!" _

_Matthew took one last look at his cousin before hurrying away to do what he was told. It was only when the steps of his cousin could be faintly heard that he turned to Fenrir Grayback. _

"_He's not going to escape you know," Grayback sneered, his hand holding his side at the place he had been stabbed. "My minions, they will get him before he gets to your families little cottage."_

"_What do you want?" Remus asked, his arms folding across his chest, looking almost aloof despite what had gone on not a minute earlier in the dingy crevice of the cave they were standing in._

"_I want you to join my pack," Grayback said simply as he stood straight, his hand falling to his side._

_Remus' eyes fell to the man's wound his mouth twisting in discontent as he saw the man was already healed. An advantage of a werewolf who hunts humans when transformed on the full moon. "I have to, in the rudest way possible mind you, decline."_

_Grayback grinned at him, "you think you can really live in this world? Think you can get a job, get married, and have children? Do you honestly think that is something that is meant for you?"_

"_Perhaps not," Remus replied, his eyes darkening as the hand around his wand gripped tighter against the handle. "But I do know that killing innocent people, turning children into werewolves and living a life of pure debauchery is not something for me." He pointed his wand at Grayback's chest, and took a step forward._

"_Going to kill me, Remus?" The man sneered as he took a step closer to the boy, causing him to take a step back. "Going to kill the person who created you?" Remus stared defiantly into the elder's eyes, and felt a strong pull, _compulsion_, Remus would later realize. "You don't want to kill me, Remus. You aren't a murderer."_

_Remus tore his eyes away from the man, "you're right. I don't want to kill you, and I won't. If you promise to stay away from my family, and let me leave here now, I won't kill you."_

_When Remus looked up again, he was shocked to see Grayback's face right in front of his own. He stumbled back in shock and hit the wall behind him, his wand falling to the floor, resounding through the cave. "You're not going anywhere, Remus." Grayback pushed Remus roughly against the wall behind him, causing him to hit his head against the cold damp wall. _

_Dazed momentarily, Remus fell to the ground, his eyes clouding over with pain. Grayback crouched beside him and laughed darkly, "join our side, Remus. If you do you would be accepted, no one would hate you, you wouldn't have to live a lie." Grayback took Remus' hands and forced them above his head, "give in, Remus."_

_Remus looked him in the eye and spit in Grayback's face, "get the fuck away from me, swine."_

_Grayback growled, and slapped Remus hard the sound echoing through the cave. "You will join my clan."_

"_I am positively certain that I won't," Remus sneered, ignoring the throbbing pain in his cheek. "I'd rather die than join you."_

"_That can be arranged, you little brat," Grayback sneered back, squeezing Remus' wrists harder, cutting off the circulation. _

"_Well go ahead then, because I'm not going to join you." Remus noticed something shine dully from the corner of his eye and he inwardly cheered when he realized it was the knife that he had stabbed Grayback with earlier. Hands wrapped around his neck causing him to instinctively kick up in an attempt to get the heavy body off of him. Remus fell to the side, and wiggled, his hips bucking off the floor as he wrestled with the hands against his neck. His air supply cut off, Remus' nails bit into Grayback's skin. He felt dizzy and leaned his head back to try and get some air into his lungs. The shining from the knife caught his attention again, and he reached up, his hand grazing it gently._

_Remus kicked Grayback's leg, causing him to loosen his grip on the boy's neck. This gave Remus just enough time to scoot back and grip[ the knife. Remus, using all his strength, plunged the knife into Grayback's chest, causing the man to fall back and howl in pain.  
_

_Remus breathed in deeply as he watched Grayback struggle to pull oxygen into his lungs. Blood flowed steadily from Grayback's chest, flowing like a tiny river onto the floor, staining the stone crimson. Remus looked down to see his hands coloured the same, and his stomach gave a sickening lurch. _

"_Remus!" Remus turned to see Matthew rushing towards him. Two tall Aurors behind him, their wands raised. Matthew stopped when he saw Grayback on the floor, fear filling his eyes. "Remus, did you..?"_

"_He attacked me, was choking me, it was self defense, I-I swear."  
_

_o0o_

The bell rang signaling the end of the session, and Remus shook his head dislodging the memory from his mind. The steady noise of chatter helped clear his thoughts as he stood from his chair and stretched, allowing his white button down shirt to ride up.

"Are you okay, Remus?" Peter asked, coming up to the boy's side and tapping his shoulder gently.

"Hmm?" Remus looked down at the smaller boy and smiled softly, "yeah, Peter. I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" Peter pulled his bag over his shoulder and began to lead the way out of the classroom, "after your turn you seemed to be in your own world."

"Just remembering," Remus admitted.

"We are here if you need us you know," Peter offered, stopping to look the taller boy in the eyes.  
Remus laughed softly, "thanks. I really appreciate that, Peter." Remus winked at the smaller boy, chuckling when he blushed slightly.

"Oi, will you two hurry up! Binns lessons go faster than you guys are!" Sirius and James called from their spots at the front door. They stood tall, hands in their pockets as they grinned at the two boys walking towards them.

"Oh, shut up," Peter snapped playfully, pushing them out of the way and leading the small group from the room. "I'm starving!"

Remus stood in the doorway as he watched the three boys made their way down the corridor. He had yet to tell them the entire story of how he ended up at Hogwarts, just the vague details. They seemed pretty unfazed by the entire affair, and Remus couldn't help but feel he should be waiting for the other shoe to drop.

The three boys had stopped halfway through the corridor when the noticed that Remus had not been following them. "Oi, Lupin! You coming?" Sirius stood his eyes shining brightly as he stared at Remus, causing a small shiver to run down the tawny haired boy's spine.

Remus' eyes fell on the other two's impatient faces and he couldn't help the huge grin that fell across his face as he began to walk towards them. Perhaps, just perhaps, he would find what he had been hoping for his entire life here. Perhaps Hogwarts and the three boy's waiting impatiently for him in the corridor would be his one salvation. And perhaps, when the timing is right, he would tell them the entire story.

_To be Continued.._

* * *

**The song Sirius sang was a slightly changed version of P!nk's song 'runaway'. **

Drop me a line! Questions, comments, concerns are all welcome!

Have a great day!

The Insulting Detective :3  
30 Augustus, 2012**  
**


End file.
